Zach's Adventure!
by WhiteSkyZach
Summary: Ever hear the saying "Every Legend Has A Beginning"? Well, this is my beginning...my Legend. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

** Zach's Adventure**

**A/N: Hello readers! This is my First story for this site, so I hope you enjoy **** ! This story basically just 'boy starts his own Pokémon journey` but I'll try to make this interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon (unfortunately)**

What would you say if I said I knew THE Ash Ketchum when he was 5? …..yeah I know crazy right? Well it's true! I'll prove it! Here's how it goes:

**Pallet town, 2002**

"Oh please you couldn't even catch a Pidgey!"Spewed the neighborhood bully (Gary). 4 year old me sat on the ground and cried even louder as the insults kept coming. He could've gone even further if HE hadn't stepped in "Come on Gary YOU can't even catch a Magikarp!" Said Ash. This made him recoil in shock he opened his mouth to speak but instead ran away. After he was gone Ash turns to me and asks "Are you okay?" I sniffle a little and stand up "yeah I'm fine" I reply with a teary smile.

"Don't Listen to Gary he's just another one of those snotty rich kids" Ash Replies with a grin. "Thanks, but" I look at the grass "he's right I haven't even met a Pokémon in real life, and I really want to" I say. Ash puts on his thinking face, Smiles and Replies "well how about I help you with that!" I look at him, hopeful, smile and nod "Ok!"

**Time skip, 5 min.**

Ash and I are walking around the plains near Pallet Town hopeful to find at least 1 Pokémon. I've begun to lose hope but I'm still courageous! "Ah, let's take a break …" Ash pauses in the middle of his sentence scratches the back of his head and says "you know this whole time you haven't told me your name" I blush a little and reply " Well you haven't told me yours" then it's both our turn to be embarrassed . Ash thinks for a second and says "how about we both say at the same time?" I nod

3, 2, 1

"Ash"

"Zach" I laugh a little "Ash what kind of a name is that?" I then laugh a little louder. Ash looks a little embarrassed smiles (evilly) "well looks like broke his shell"

Counterattack, ouch

Now it's my turn to be embarrassed, but he was right. I open my moth to speak but something stops me.

"Eevee!"

Both Ash and I turn our heads to the direction of the Pokémon cry.

Oh My Arceus, An actual living, breathing, moving Eevee! I stare intently at the little fox, dog, and cat thing and then I squeal like a little school girl saying "!"Ash puts his hands and says "dude, calm down" I stay in my illiterate state for another minute and then my senses come back to me. After I think for second remembering everything and look to the left, somehow my ranting didn't scare off the little creature. I began to pet it soft purrs coming in response. I stay in this position for a while till I decide to break the silence "thanks Ash, this was something I'll remember for life!"

"It's getting late we should go home" Ash responds "right" I say sad to leave the little Eevee. Just as we're about to leave I say to the Eevee "I'll come back, I promise" Eevee and I both looked a lot happier after I said that.

**Time Skip, 5 Min.**

"Well that's my house see you tomorrow, Ash!" I say running inside my home.

**End Flashback**

See told you I knew Ash! And you thought I was lying! But then again you might not have thought I was lying, In that case thanks for believing me. Hmm? You want to know my full name? Ok, its:

Zachary Xavier Redmond

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter, I hope it pleases you! Have any ideas to improve the story? Or maybe an O.C? If you do I'll be glad to hear them! Btw, I won't be able to work on this as much as I like because of school ….. Sorry, but Fall Break is close so I'll work even harder on it then. Well that's it for now see you next time!**

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zach's Adventure ch.2**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here… not much else to say**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor do I live in Japan, or Africa, or Asia, Etc.**

Ah, so much to tell so little time so from now on I'll tell you the story of my life starting from when Ash gets his first Pokémon, START!

**Pallet Town 2007 **

I stood outside Professor Oak's Lab (I'm 9 now) amongst a huge crowd of people (about 70% waiting for Gary) waiting for Ash to come out with his first Pokémon (unsettling since we saw a huge flash of lightning come from the lab).At first only Gary came out, Showing off his Squirtle (which seems to have the same cocky attitude).After Gary and his crowd left the rest of us (a smaller group then I thought it would be)still waited for Ash. Eventually Ash came out with a Pikachu (on a leash of rope) they both seemed unhappy with each other. After all the goodbyes (and a stuffed backpack from mom) Ash set out. I of course followed him for a personal goodbyes, we said our goodbyes (I got shocked by Pikachu as his goodbye).Just as Ash was about to leave he turned to me and said "Let's both promise to try our best to become Pokémon masters!" "Right!"Was my response. "Let's try to meet again someday!"

**Time skip, 1 year (2008)**

"Well it's time for me to get a Pokémon" I said to no one in particular (my only friends were Ash and Eevee).I had talked about it with the professor and he agreed:

Eevee would be my First Pokémon

And the professor would provide me with 6 poke balls (since Eevee didn't come in a poke ball), a custom blue pokedex, yeah blue you're hallucinating, and a pokegear. Anyways, with my items in tow, I set out! Wait, wait, wait…..I forgot to go get Eevee from Pallet Plains (original, I know).

"Hey Eevee! It's time to head out!" upon my call the Eevee jumped into the middle of the field, waging its tail then ran to me. "Ready Eevee?" I asked, Eevee responds with a nod. "You know Eevee I should give you a name!"Eevee responds with a thoughtful look "Hmm… how about" …. I would've finished that but something caught my eye where there was one Eevee there was now 2. A couple of theories went through my head:1.I'm tired and or this is a dream, can use double team or reproduce on its own….unlikely, Eevee came in when I wasn't looking….very likely. I'll go with theory 3,"Hi other Eevee!"

"Eevee!" that was more high pitched than my (still unnamed) Eevee, that Eevee is a girl."2 Eevees for the price of 1! Well, are you both coming with me?"Both Eevees nod and I finally decide on their names

My Eevee (boy) = Sparky

Other Eevee (girl) =Flare

All 3 of us nod in satisfaction, we liked the names. I grabbed 2 poke balls off my belt and caught the pair.

1, 2, 3 shakes, ding! The Eevees were caught! I immediately let them out of their balls so they can walk next to me. The thoughts and dreams of my journey finally caught up with me and I couldn't help but laugh, this would be interesting.

Ash had told me he is traveling with the pewter gym leader, Brock, and his gym uses Rock type Pokémon. With only 2 Eevees with me and both of them evolving into types ineffective against rock my team will need some additions a grass or water, maybe.

Thud!

Ouch, maybe I should watch where I'm going, huh? I open my eyes to see I hit a…..oh Arceus, a Tyranitar (angry), and a swarm of Larvitars….Immediate thought and action, RUN!I picked up my Eevees and ran so fast I left a dust cloud in my place. I ran as fast as I could but I tripped…The Tyranitar and Larvitars caught up with us. Tyranitar took me on and the Larvitars took on my Eevees. I managed to get up and pick up Eevees and started running. They were injured but alive, phew, now to just get to…

_Zoom!_

A Hyper Beam, this meant trouble. Using my adrenaline I ran even faster. Then I stopped, even if I did reach Viridian city they'd follow me and destroy the city, I'd deal with them myself. I stood facing them arms wide "HEY!"(Rain starts to fall) "I WON"T LET YOU HARM ANYONE!" At that moment both Sparky and Flare Jumped on my shoulders and released Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, respectively. The force from both attacks took down all the Larvitars and sent Tyranitar flying. All 3 of us fell to the floor and looked to sky it was clear again, "What an exhausting day, right?"

"Jolt!"

"Flare!"

Well that was unexpected, apparently Sparky and Flare had to evolve to use Thunderbolt and Flamethrower, Well less money from my pocket for the stones, I guess. I look back at the sky just in time to see a silver figure pass by, I immediately knew who it was:

Lugia

**A/N: Well that's all, I know the start of my journey is similar to Ash's it's supposed to be that way. Btw, no Larvitars or Tyranitars were harmed in the making of this ridiculous story.**

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zach's Adventure Ch.3**

**A/N…yup, ch.3**

**Disclaimer: I do (not) own Pokémon, I Just own: Zach, Sparky, and Flare.**

Ohhh, my aching … well, everything! After that last fiasco (and a failed chase after Lugia) we finally reached Viridian City. Now, Nurse Joy is healing Sparky and Blaze. And me? Oh I'm passed out in a room.

Somehow this seems like this'll be a regular thing…oh well.

Gurgle, rumble, gurgle (stomach noises)

Ah yes, I haven't eaten since I left home. To the 'mess hall'! Dun, dun, dun UN done!

_Zoom!_

"There goes the Zach 5000!" says imaginary reporter. Forgetting about that imaginary person, I arrive at the cafeteria. I grab a sandwich and sit at an empty table. It was peaceful for all about 2 seconds. Slam! Went his hands on the table waking me up from my state of happiness. He had blonde hair, and wearing a sports Jersey and cargo shorts, a complete opposite of me, in a sense, me with black hair and plain black shirt and dress pants, classic. "Hey! I'm Connor, want to battle?"Said the boy apparently named Connor, he looked about my age, at first I didn't respond, but finally said "If I have to."

My reason for accepting him was, well he was my age we were probably of the same strength, too. So, after lunch was over (and when Sparky and Flare were healed), we went to the battlefield behind the poke center. We stood on opposite sides of the field, poke balls in hand. Connor, eager to make the first move, sent out his Pokémon, Torchic…wait, "Torchic! That's a Hoenn starter!" I yell. "Whatever man!"He retorts. Anyways, no longer caring about what Pokémon I face, I send out Sparky. "A Jolteon! And you harass me for having a Torchic!"He yells.

Irritating, that was a good thing to say about him. Putting that behind me, I make the first attack. "Sparky..." "Sparky? What kind of a name is that?"He interrupts, "…use Thunderbolt!" "Torchic Dodge!" True to his word the tiny bird dodged the electric bolt. "Sparky use Quick attack!" True to my word my electrical hound (fox, cat, wolf) pummeled the small chick. However, Torchic held on, an idea then came to me, it was complicated, rash, and ill-informed, and it was the perfect thing to do at a time like this."Sparky charge up some electricity!"Confused, but still obedient, he followed through. "Torchic use this chance to use Scratch!"The bird started running toward Sparky, just as I planned, "now use Quick attack!" I shout.

POW

At that moment I had won my first trainer battle. The make shift Volt Tackle had worked just as planned. The Torchic flew backwards to its trainer stopping just short of his feet. He immediately hugged the Torchic, "he has a heart" I noted. "Good Job, Sparky!" I said regaining my composure, "Good battle, man" He said walking over. "Tha…." "Want to be friends?"He interrupts (again) "…nks, um, Sure?"

"Great! Again, my name is Connor" He states, "Zach" I reply. "Hey how about we exchange pokegear numbers?"he says pulling out his pokegear, "sure" I reply, we exchange numbers . "Well I'll see you around!" he says running off. I stood there for a moment, forgetting what I was doing … oh yeah I needed to go to Pewter City to fight… the leader… whoever it is. But first a grass or water type to add to my team, time for the search (hunt).

**Time Skip, 5min.**

"And still no Pokémon!"I shout. Sparky and Flare sigh in tiredness .We've been walking around this forest for a while and there are no signs of a single Pokémon. "All right guys and girls, time for a break."They both let out an excited yelp (they knew I bought Pokémon food) and we sat. I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich when something grabbed it from me, a vine. I look to my right (mad) and see a Tangela, eating MY sandwich."Flare use Ember!"Quickly responding Flare shot tiny flames at the hair ball. Upon the first touch the Tangela fainted. Now it's time for me to catch a Pokémon. "Capture On!"... Wait I'm a ranger now? Anyways, I threw the poke ball.

1, 2, 3, ding!

I picked up the ball, I had caught a Tangela, a GRASS Type! This was my lucky day… except for the sandwich…

**A/N: I do not own Connor he is modeled after my friend. This is the current team**

**Sparky**

**Male**

**Moves:**

**Thunderbolt, Quick attack, Shadow ball, Bite**

**Flare**

**Female**

**Moves:**

**Flamethrower, Ember, Flame Wheel, Bite**

**Albert (Tangela)**

**Male**

**Moves:**

**Vine whip, Razor leaf, Sleep powder, Absorb**


	4. Chapter 4

** Zach's Adventure Ch.4**

**A/N: chapter 4, as usual and Criticism is appreciated and will be added at some point.**

"Albert, it's boring but it'll do" I state flatly looking at my newly caught Pokémon. It looked at me with curiosity and obedience. "Well might as well train, Hey Flare want to help?"The Pokémon nodded. We are, currently, still walking through Viridian forest (we're lost). Anyways, let's see if Al was worth catching.

I pull out my (blue) pokedex and check Al's moves. "Vine Whip, Razor leaf, Absorb, Sleep powder" explains Dexter. "Wow, pretty good" I say to the hairball, who smiles (?) proudly. "All right Albert use razor leaf!"Albert immediately responds by shooting bunches of leaves at Flare "ok Flare use Ember!" Flare responds by accurately hitting each leaf dead center. "Good job both of you!"I encourage my words seemed to have reached them as they now looked determined. "Alright now use vine whip!" what followed was well … strange, but awesome.

**Time Skip, 1 hour (long, huh?)**

Smash! I slammed open the doors to the Pewter city gym. There sitting in the back was an 8 year old that kind of looked like Brock "My name is Forrest! Are you here for a gym challenge? Because I'm the gym leader!" "Yeah I'm here for a challenge!" We both grab pokeballs "GO!"We say in unison. An Onix and Albert appear on the field. "Onix use Take down!"Forrest yells."Albert dodge and use Razor Leaf!"Al does a little twirl to dodge then stops to use Razor leaf, the rock snake is hit by the dozen leaves. It falls to the ground, defeated. "1 down 2 to go" I say to myself, true to my word he had 2 more pokeballs on his belt. "Go Geodude!" he says, "Geodude use Rock Throw!" Geodude picks up a rock (from out of nowhere) and throws it (rock throw, duh) Al, of course dodges it. "Al use Vine Whip!" I yell, you know earlier when I said something weird happened well it was this, Instead of 1or 2 vines coming out 30 to 40 came out and hit the rock creature simultaneously. Geodude fell to the floor from the harsh beating.

1 left and I still haven't lost a single Pokémon, pretty good for a first gym battle even if this does count as cheating."Go Groudon!"… Wait what "… Gotcha! Ok go Fortress!" that's more reasonable… wait no it isn't. "A steel type isn't affected by grass, time to swi…" "Fortress Mean Look!" "…tch, never mind" I say. With Albert now trapped I had to think up a new strategy, ok grass works but it's not very effective against steel, right? I think so, here we go, "Albert use Sleep powder!"I yell to the hairball. He responds immediately and sprays his dust. "Fortress, Rapid Spin!" …Dang it, the spinning pushed the dust away. "Ok then, use Vine whip!" Albert did so (less excitedly) "Fortress Rapid Spin, again!"Forrest said with a wicked grin, again the attack was reflected .Things weren't looking good, that is until Al turned to me and said "Tan Tang Tangela!",somehow I understood "all right show me!" Tangela shot out dozens of leaves, but they weren't green they were purple, Magical Leaf. "Fortress use Rapid Spin!" said Forrest not noticing the difference. The leaves were about to be reflected, but then "Strike from above!"I said, knowing that Magical Leaf could be controlled. Just as expected the leaves went above Fortress and hit him on the head. Fortress spun around a little more than stopped and we saw he had been defeated.

I had won my first gym battle, I had won my first gym battle that was all I could think as Forrest walked over to me, Boulder Badge in hand. "Here you go, The Boulder Badge!"Said Forrest. I was so excited!, I looked over at Albert and he was sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but chuckle."Thanks Forrest, you put up a great fight!"I exclaimed, "Thanks, you too!"He said. With my new Boulder Badge in hand I set off ready to catch more Pokémon and take on Cerulean City! Oh, yeah and find Ash along the way.

**Meanwhile**

"Bre Umbreon…"said an Umbreon watching the whole battle with its Trainer "Yes Midnight that is the one we're looking for" Said? "The one that also started with an Eevee…"

**A/N: dun dun dun Cliffhanger! Find out who this Mystery man (boy) is next chapter. Btw, I don't own him or Midnight (the Umbreon) they belong to another one of my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Zach's Adventure ch.5**

**A/N: Ch. 5 and Zach now has 2 rivals. I forgot to mention, any Pokémon can be found in any region, however Zach didn't know that till recently. Also, Ash is in the Hoenn Region at the time, so no Sinnoh Pokémon, yet. **

Walking out of the Pewter city Gym, I was feeling pretty proud, well for about 2 seconds…

**Meanwhile**

"Night Slash in three, two, o...Halt, another person approaches" says?

**Back to me**

"Hey Zach! Let's Battle!" says Connor, who ran so fast upon seeing me, he broke the speed of sound. I was frozen in shock for a second but then responded "maybe later I need to rest after" I point behind me to the gym "that". Apparently Connor wasn't checking his surroundings because after I finished talking he ran into the gym saying "Gym Badge Gym Badge Gym Badge!"Yep that was Connor, anyways this gave me time to patch up Albert.

Walking into the Pokémon Center I dropped off my Pokémon (all 3 of them, I have GOT to get more) and headed to my room, just as I thought this became a usual thing (refer to Ch.3).I was about to lie on my bed, my nice, soft, comfy bed when HE appeared at my window. "Yo" he said (it's?), not wanting any drama before my nap I threw a pokeball at his head, he falls backward, and I close the window and the blinds. I finally hit the hay about to fall asleep, when he starts knocking on my window "you can't ignore me forever!"

That tears it, you can take away my trainer's license, and you can take away my Pokémon, BUT YOU DO NOT TAKE AWAY A MAN'S SLEEP! I slam open the window and yell "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!" my first time challenging someone to a battle, Connor could wait, this guy is MINE!

**Time Skip, 10 min.**

I was holding onto Sparky's pokeball, angrily, ready to strike, because of our strong bond I knew he'd follow my every order. We had Connor as the referee (he finished his gym battle and wants to get this over with so he can battle me) and we were ready to fight. "GO!" we said

An Umbreon and Sparky entered the field. "Eeveelution Fight!" Connor yells, I then notice something about his Umbreon, it's shiny. "Impressed?" He says cockily, by comparison to Connor he was even more irritating. Anyways, first move, "Sparky use Thunderbolt!"Sparky charged up the attack and shot…and missed, Umbreon easily dodged the attack like it was nothing. This would take some strategy, as I was thinking He gave an interesting command "Midnight use Speed Shadow Claw!"…what? Oh well, if he uses a combo I'll use a combo "Sparky use make shift Volt Tackle!" the two combo attacks collided causing an explosion to occur. When the dust cleared we saw both the Eeveelutions had fainted, a draw.

I stood there for a second, a draw not much of a victory. "Good battle, everyone" I said putting on a fake excited attitude. "I agree, a good battle, my name is David" he said I finally decided to give him a look, he had a dark blue jacket, with a black shirt, the shirt had a blue ring in the middle , to resemble his Umbreon, and jeans. Interesting, I thought. All of us exchanged numbers and we headed back inside the Pokécenter, we dropped off our Pokémon with Nurse Joy and headed to the cafeteria. After a heavy lunch (we were all hungry after our big battles), we set out on our own paths: David… well he didn't really say, Connor went off to the Cerulean Gym, Me? I went to catch more Pokémon. However, our destinies were intertwined, we would meet again.

**Time Skip, 1 hour**

We (me, Sparky, Flare, Albert) had traveled all of route 3 and still hadn't found any Pokémon … okay, I take that back, I hadn't found any STRONG Pokémon. Just tiny, adorable, weak ones and annoying trainers.

Thud!

Arceus! I have GOT to stop walking when I'm talking to myself, I hope it's not that Tyranitar from before. … Yup that would be my luck, it was that exact same Tyranitar from the day I started my journey, except it seemed weak, like it's been attacked several times. Ok, Zach think, catch the Tyranitar and bring it to the Pokecenter but have a disobeying powerhouse? Or use thehyper potion I found while walking down route 3. Hyper Potion seemed like the better choice, so I grabbed it out of my backpack, the Tyranitar seemed to understand and showed me its wound, after healing Tyranitarit gave me a long appreciative lick, showing it was thankful for the healing. Back to my original question should I catch it? or let it go?, my question was answered for me as Tyranitar proceeded to grab an empty pokeball from my belt and put it in my hand, I understood it was coming with me. I proceeded to lightly press the pokeball to the dinosaur's head

1, 2, 3, ding!

Tyranitar was caught! I had a Pokémon that could demolish anything! ... Better not use him too often that just seems like cheating. I decide to name him Rex. With my new Pokémon in hand I ventured forward into Mt. Moon!

**Time Skip, 25 minutes**

"Hmmm I think we're lost" I say to the team, they sigh in depression, it hadn't taken but 2 seconds for us to get lost in the cave. We sat down and decided to take a break, I gave them lunch but I wasn't hungry, because the sound of my chewing wasn't filling my ears I heard something.

"Sol"

I turn my head in the direction of the sound and see an Absol, pissed off, we had apparently stopped on his territory (his, the voice was deep enough). "Guys battle positions!" I exclaim, upon my call Flare came to help. "Flare use Flame Wheel!" I say Flare then proceeds to wrap herself in fire and launched toward the Absol, The Absol, without much effort, dodged the attack. This Absol reminded me of Midnight, I had to catch it, this much agility would greatly help me, plus it seemed strong. While I was thinking it had charged up a Razor Wind and shot it "Flare dodge it and use…" Flare dodged and decided to try out a new move it learned while battling, it charged up the fire and shot, it came out in a spiral, Fire Spin. It caught both me and Absol by surprise, and the Absol was caught in the middle of the vortex. The Absol started to stumble, it wasn't going down just yet. It's time to use another item I found on route 3, "Great Ball! Go!" The blue pokeball flew to the Absol and caught him.

1, 2, 3, ding!

Absol was caught, and I really felt proud now. I decided to name him Ace, it just seemed to fit. I now had 5 Pokémon (though, I could only use 4) and I was feeling like I was top of the world. Ace came out of his pokeball and showed us how the way out of the cave. When we were out I looked at my team, and decided that a Flying type would be a nice addition.

And now for another agonizing walk down route 4, life just likes to torture me, huh?

**A/N: The Combo moves are as follows:**

**Thunderbolt + Quick Attack = Make Shift Volt Tackle**

**Shadow Claw + Quick Attack = Speed Shadow Claw**

**That's all for now, this is the biggest chapter so far, isn't it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Zach's Adventure Ch.6**

**A/N: Ch. 6… yup 6**

**Disclaimer: "OK, FINE, YES I DO OWN POKEMON!" I say, MIB come in and say "No you don't"**

Hallelujah! After what seems to have been a weeks (it was only 2 days), I finally arrive at Cerulean City! I was about to cry tears of joy, but then I was flying jump kicked in the gut. I saw Connor and a Combusken, probably his Torchic from before, I briefly wondered which one of them kicked me.

**Time Skip**

I woke up in a bed, a bed from a pokecenter, with Sparky, Flare on my left and Albert, and Ace on my right, Rex was too big to fit in a bed so he was in his own bed. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I just lay there. But then I remembered that I saw Connor before I got knocked out, so I knew this happy moment wouldn't last. I decided to use whatever amount of time I had to think. … But I realized that there wasn't much to think about, I looked out my window and there it was, the moment I looked it ran, but I got a good enough look at it to see what it was, Latios. I don't know if I was hallucinating, but I'm pretty sure I just saw Latios, apparently, everybody was awake just waiting for me to wake up as their heads were looking at the window too. I got up and stretched, my Pokémon doing the same, and then Connor came in, with his usual loudness. "Hey Zach! I just won my second gym battle!"He says, his Combusken smiling proudly. "Connor, I'm going to say this calmly, but first congrats!, secondly how long was I out?" I say calmly, "Oh, just, um… 7 hours?"He says sheepishly "7… 7… 7 hours!" I say in disbelief, my Pokémon giving the same look. "Yup!" He says like he's made a big accomplishment. "Greaat…"I say wandering out of the room, time for me to fight my second gym battle.

I open the doors to the gym, not as loud as my first gym battle, because I was still kind of asleep. I couldn't keep a good look on my surroundings so I just walked forward

Ker plunk!

The next time I open my eyes… I'm under water. I flail around and then pass out, the last thing I see (this time) is what appears to be an orange haired mermaid…

**Time Skip**

When I woke up this time I wasn't in a pokecenter, it looked like I was in… a girl's room. I blushed upon sight. Anyways, I should probably get out of here. I was about to get up when a girl with orange hair walked in, I was still in a daze but I could tell who it was, Misty. The Leader of the Cerulean City gym saved ME. I again blush at the thought, "Hey, are you okay?" she says "you look flushed?" "No, no, I'm fine,… just a little DROWZEE!" I say comically, she giggles. "At least you have a sense of humor" I blush and retaliate "and you seem to have none" her turn to blush and responds with a playful hit to the arm "Sh…Shut up!"We both share a laugh "So, I guess you're here for a gym battle…"She says with sadness in her eyes. I thought for a second, she was obviously sad at all her recent losses, and responded "nope just came here to see you" This made her blush like mad. "I… I got to go!" she says running out of the room. Well at least this gave me time to think of what to do next, we'll it would've been if Sparky hadn't come in with that cheeky smile, "Jol Jolte Jolteon" he says "oh, shut up, like you aren't in love with her Vaporeon!" This made him recoil in shock with a blush on his face, "Jolt Jol Jolte!" "Yeah, I see how you look at her when they appear on TV!"I say "Jolte Jolte Jolt!" "Ahh, Be quiet!" Apparently, while we were talking Misty and her Vaporeon came to check on us, they had apparently heard the whole conversation, resulting in all 4 of us to blush.

**Time Skip, 10 minutes**

We've all calmed down and Sparky and Vapy (Misty's Vaporeon) are playing by the pool while Misty and I are enjoying some lemonade. "So you've been battling too much and you feel stressed?"I question, "Yeah that's about it" she says looking down at her cup. "Well, how about you temporarily close the gym and take a break?" I ask "I would but, there's just too many challengers, I'm afraid we'll have too many by the time I come back" she explains. "… Misty if you promise to take a break, and you're right about the challenger overload, I'll help take them down!" I say with confidence. She looks at me with confusion and surprise, but she stills says "ok"

**Time Skip, 25 minutes**

We decided to take a walk down route 25, "You're right Zach, this is relaxing!" Says Misty, stretching out her arms. "See told you so, everybody needs a break now and again!" I say with a smile on my face, its sunset, perfect timing, huh? We stood on the edge of route 25 watching the ocean, we stayed like that for only like 2 minutes and then we heard something.

"Sui"

We turned our heads toward the sound and saw a Suicune, its purple cloud back flowing in the wind. It however fled when it noticed we were looking at it. "Zach, thank you, this has been really fun!" She says, I look at her, she's truthful "I agree" I say. "Say Zach, did you actually come to see me or did you really come or a gym battle?"She asks, as we walk back to the gym, this time she had a look of determination in her eyes. Again, I thought for a second and replied "a little bit of both". "Gym battle it is!" She replies, apparently ignoring my comment.

**Time Skip, 10 minutes**

We stood on opposite sides of the gym, pokeballs in hand. "Don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" She yells, teasingly. Ignoring that, I threw my pokeball, as did she. Vapy and Sparky entered the field … this would NOT be easy for him. I took the chance to switch him out, Albert hit the field. "Albert use…" "Vapy use Rainy Day!"…dang. Because of Albert's ability Chlorophyll he was faster in sunlight and slower in the rain. "Albert use Vine Whip!"Albert shot out his 30 vines and engulfed the Vaporeon, when the vines pulled away, Vapy had fainted. 1 down 2 to go, "Go Starmie!" Apparently, Vapy was the only one she nicknamed. Anyways, "Albert use Mega Drain!" Albert learned mega drain at the same time as magical leaf. Albert shot out a light green vine at Starmie and started draining the energy from it. "Starmie Rapid Spin!" …EVERY SINGLE TIME! Starmie broke the vine with the spin. Time to settle this like last time… wait it doesn't have an unprotected spot, it has a horn on its head. Precision… "Starmie speed up!"… And luck, is what it would take to hit it. The rain finally stopped, I had more speed but it wouldn't be enough. Then I got a call on my pokegear… David, "What, I'm in a gym battle" I say "and losing, anyways, check your backpack, see ya." Just as quickly the conversation started it ended, I took his advice and checked my backpack, I found 2 TMs in there: Sunny Day, and Solarbeam. This would help out a ton. I threw the TMs to Albert and he absorbed them (this isn't Unova you don't keep TMs after you use them). "Albert use Sunny Day and then Solarbeam!" He shot up a mini sun and then shot a beam of solar energy. The attack wiped out the still spinning star. 2 down 1 to go "Go Golduck!" Albert was looking wiped out, so I… "Golduck, Psybeam!" The beam hit Al head on. Al fell to the ground, defeated. Now is a good time, "Go Sparky!" Sparky hit the field, except his ears were droopy, he was depressed, because of our strong bond I knew why: He was sad because he had to fight his love and couldn't, He feels useless because of it. "Sparky cheer up, show her how strong you are!" This made his ears perk up, he could fight now (his reason's a mystery possibly love). "Ok! Use…" apparently I gave him too much determination, as he used a new attack, Volt Tackle. Not the make shift Volt Tackle from before, a true genuine Volt Tackle. The attack connected with the Golduck knocking him into the Gym's wall. I had just won my second gym badge, it wasn't as exciting as the first but still it was exciting. Misty walked over to me and handed me 2 things the badge and her pokegear number, so I gave her my number. "I'll call you if I need anything" she said with a smile.

I decided to take my leave there and went to the pokecenter to heal Sparky and Al. I sat down at a table and pulled out my pokegear and turned on the map. Saffron City was still cut off from the world, so Lavender Town was the next stop. Lavender Town the city of ghosts… well this'll be fun, plus there's no gym there. But, a Ghost type would help me when Saffron City opened. Well, time to head out, I picked up my Pokémon and started on my path, Lavender town, here I come.

**A/N: The chapters will probably keep at this length. Anyways, yada yada yada, see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Zach's Adventure Ch.7**

**A/N: Ch. 7 and I would like to thank Pure Gamer for being my first reviewer and for pointing out some mistakes, so thank you and I went back and fixed that. BTW, Only Sparky stays out of his pokeball, for now.**

**Disclaimer: *FBI AND MIB are behind me* "I… I don't own Pokémon" I say meekly, "That's right son, you don't" one of them says.**

It's a peaceful, normal day in Lavender Town. The air is cool, the flowers are blooming, and I'm rolling down a hill in a big mess ball of my Pokémon, into town… wait what?

"BOOOOYAAHHH!" "JOOLLLTTEOOONN!" "FLAAAREEEONNN!" "TTAANNGGEELLA!" "TTTTYYYRRANNITAARR!" "AAAABBBBSSSOLL!" were the sounds that came out of the mess ball.

I guess some explanation was in order, huh? Well, uh, there's no good way to explain this. Let me just say, I successfully made it through: Route 9, Rock Tunnel, and Route 10… Back to the story.

"GUYS WATCH OUT, HOUSE!" I yell, although there's nothing we can do to stop. We hit the house comically. I hear a laugh as we struggle to free ourselves. When we do free ourselves, I look in the direction of the laughter and see a tower. Not just a small tower it's a huge skyscraper, The Radio Tower. All the memories came flushing back to me; **THEY had destroyed it, the Pokémon Cemetery Tower, where all those poor, unfortunate souls lay, they needed to be punished! They tore it down for a STUPID radio tower! REVENGE, REVENGE, REVENGE!** As I said this a dark aura enveloped me, even though it was the aura saying all this, I had to agree, it was a wrong thing, and I'd help. I (?) recalled my Pokémon to their pokeballs. I then used my dark energy (cool!), from the aura, to produce a brown cloak (like from Megaman) and I flew to the top of the tower. **I'll smash it, SMASH IT!** "Say what's your name?" I say regaining conciseness. **I…I'm… Franky **"Nice to meet you Franky, I understand you're mad, but that's no reason to destroy the innocent, oh and can we down from here?" **Yes,** Franky floats me down and destroys the cloak ( ), I would've went into the tower, but that probably would've ended worse. So it came to this, "Franky, were you the one laughing at us when we rolled into town?" **Yup, that was me, kekeke,** Franky finally revealed his true form, a Haunter.

"Well if you come with me even more funny things like that'll happen!" I encourage, "Well it'd be better than doing nothing here, so ok!" says Franky, I go to grab a pokeball, only to notice I'm missing one, I look at Franky and see him laughing with the missing pokeball in hand. "Ha ha" I say grabbing Franky's hand and hitting his head with it.

3, 2, 1, ding!

Franky was caught; this would make my life more ridiculous, wouldn't it? Ring, ring, a call on the pokegear, it was Connor. "Yeah?" I say "Saffron City is open again! Meet you there for a battle before the gym battle!" he said, he hung up, not leaving me a chance to say no, although, I wouldn't say no, for once I was looking forward to it, a full battle would be nice, a full 6 on 6. With determination in my eyes I set off, and 10 minutes later I'm rolling down route 7 in a big ball of my Pokémon, again, all except Franky, who's watching this all happen and laughing, typical.

"BOOOOYAAHHH!" "JOOLLLTTEOOONN!" "FLAAAREEEONNN!" "TTAANNGGEELLA!" "TTTTYYYRRANNITAARR!" "AAAABBBBSSSOLL!" "HHHHAAAUNNNTTEERRR!"

Again, I have no explanation or regrets.

"GUYS WATCH OUT, GATE!" I yell, although there's nothing we can do to stop, again. We hit the gate comically. I hear a laugh as we struggle to free ourselves. When we do free ourselves, I look in the direction of the laughter and see Franky, of course. "Ah, be quiet!" I say, Anyways, I arrived at Saffron City, time for that battle, I stepped through the gate and at first, I got a massive headache, then I saw black mix with purple. Finally, I regain my senses, but I'm left confused 'what was that?' I think to myself "Great not only am I weird now I'm psychotic!" I say "You got that right!" Says, the apparently listening, Franky. Giving him a glare I decide to check the pokecenter for Connor, however I couldn't find him. I searched all over Saffron City but couldn't find him. Deciding he was just a little late, I went to the gym.

It was a long hallway, at the end was a door, and in the middle of the hall was another door. I walked over to the middle door and looked in I saw groups of people apparently trying to master their psychic powers. Interesting, but not what I came here for, I kept walking. I walked forward, I was: confused, determined, and freaked out. I heard that the leader, Sabrina, turned people into dolls, well before she met Ash that is. Now she's a nice person (I hope), I pushed upon the doors, just as loud as my First gym battle. There, sitting, in the back, on a platform, in a chair, was the leader Sabrina. "Sabrina, I challenge you!" I yell, "No" her response was quick; she then used her powers to close the door. "You just got burned!" said Franky, annoy… I mean ignoring him, I slammed open the doors, again. "I won't take no as an answer!" I yell, "Too bad" again her response was quick; she then used her powers, again, to close the doors. "You just got burned twice!" said Franky, again ignoring him; I opened the doors, again. "Will you at least tell me why?" I ask, "No" was her response, just as quick as the others, and the same closing of the doors. Seeing she wouldn't take me no matter what I did, I walked out. I was going to go back to the pokecenter, but a Combusken ran up to me, Connors. "Franky, translate" I ordered my partner, "He said his partner, the one you call Connor, was token by Sabrina and … turned into a doll! He says he narrowly escaped" interprets Franky. Dolls, huh? She never changes. Now I had a reason to go back, I rushed back into the gym. I ran down the hall, straight into the leader's room, I stood at the base of the platform, I was panting but I still managed to say "Hand them over!" "Who? These pathetic toys?"She said holding up dolls that looked like Connor, David, and Midnight. Apparently David also fell victim to Sabrina, "I'll fight you for them!" "Didn't I tell you before? I'm not in the mood to battle" she says as monotone as ever. "Well, too bad!" I said mimicking her words from earlier. "Tch, fine, have it your way!" She said grabbing a pokeball off her belt.

"Go Abra!" she says, I already had a Pokémon in mind, "Go Franky!" Abra hit the field … wait where's Franky? I turn around and see him in a corner "sorry! I'm not much of a battler!" He says. No, you know what, just no! I went over to the Haunter "GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE!" I said throwing him into the battlefield, I don't care if he didn't want to battle, he was going to battle! "Franky use Shadow Punch!" I said "Abra, Teleport" she said. The Abra went behind Franky "Now use Confusion" Abra shot a beam of psychic energy from behind. A simple strategy went through my head; it was so simple it just might work. "Franky one handed Shadow Punch!" He obviously didn't understand, but did it anyways, "Abra Teleport" Just as I planned Abra teleported behind Franky "Now use back handed Shadow Punch!" shocked expressions filled the room. Franky shot his other hand backwards into Abra, knocking him out, 1 down 3 to go. "Kadabra, go" She says, Kadabra hit the field; "Kadabra use Psybeam" this psychic ray was faster and stronger than the last. It hit Franky head on, he almost fell but he was strong he wouldn't go down easy. Now a more complicated combo appeared in my head, "Franky use Night Shade!" Franky sent an image to Kadabra, "now, while he's distracted, use Shadow Punch!" Franky shot his fist forward and hit the Kadabra. The Kadabra fell to the floor, defeated. 2 down 2 to go, "Alakazam, go" Sabrina said. "Alakazam use Psychic" Alakazam shot a huge blast of energy and hit Franky. Franky wasn't looking to good, he could maybe take one more hit. "Franky use Night Fist (Night Shade + Shadow Punch)!" The combo attack hit, "Now use Curse!" I yell, at first Franky gave me a 'are you crazy!' look, but then followed through. A dark haze enveloped Alakazam and knocked him out, as well as Franky. 3 down 1 to go, "Go Espy" an Espeon hit the field, probably female because of the name, "Go Sparky!" I say. "Espeon use Psychic" Espeon shot a huge beam of energy from the orb on its forehead. "Sparky dodge and use Thunderbolt!" Sparky jumped away from the beam and shot the bolt. "Espy dodge and use Hypnosis" Espy jumped out of the way and shot the beam. "Sparky use Volt Tackle to dodge!" I command, Sparky zips away from the beam. "Espy use Psychic Headbutt (Psychic + Quick Attack)" A combo attack, nice job. "Sparky, Volt Tackle!" Sparky started running and building up the electricity, then something came to mind "Now, charge up a Shadow Ball and hold it!" the combo attacks collided, causing an explosion that knocked out both sides.

I recalled Sparky, "Turn them back" I commanded menacingly. "Who these?" She said, dangling the three between her index finger and thumb. "Yes them!" I say angrily, "Fine, you passed the test" said a new voice, I turn my head in the direction of it and see David, walking towards us, Marsh Badge (the badge for this gym) in hand, "What test?" I ask "The test to see if I could count on you in a life or death situation" he responded "and you passed" said Sabrina. "What about Connor?" I ask, "Oh, I'm in on that too!" said Connor now also walking towards us. "Yeah right! You were just trying to skip out on our battle!" I said, "No way!" he responded. He was a little irritating at times, but that's what makes him a good friend. I smiled, "well you're here now let's do that battle…" Our stomachs growl "… in an hour" I finish.

A full 6 on 6 battle, after lunch.

**A/N: That is all for now, Now Franky and Sparky are the only ones that stay outside of their pokeballs. There'll be a team update as the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Zach's Adventure ch.8**

**A/N: First of all, I would severely like to thank Pure Gamer, it's because of you that I continue this story, and I also continue because it's fun to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon; if I did… you don't want to know what I would do.**

"All right Connor let's get to that battle" I say determined to win, we had just finished lunch at the pokecenter and were walking out for some fresh air.

"I've got a better idea, how about we wait and battle in the Fuchsia City Tournament!" he replies with a grin.

"Okay, but even then there's still a low possibility that we'll be facing each other" I point out.

"Right! So see you then!" he said running off.

"Wait…" I yelled, I had something important to tell him, but I guess it could wait. I went to the pokemart and stocked up on potions, pokeballs, a few other healing items and balls, and then a secret item. I made sure neither Sparky nor Franky saw it. After I stocked up I headed out to Vermilion city, where I would battle the Vermillion gym Leader, Lt. Surge. I would've gone to Celadon City, but once I was done there I would need a bicycle to continue on the path. So, I decided to go to Vermillion, I waltzed out of the southern gate of Saffron City and onto Route 6, the sight of greenery warming my heart after being in Saffron City with its tall buildings and such. I ran straight down the path feeling my thoughts clearing with each step, I stopped just short of running into two people. "Hey, Try to be a little more careful, and slow down!" said one of the two of them, I got a good look at them, they were identical, they both looked to be about 4, wait what are they doing alone then? Anyways, they were wearing pink sleeveless hoodies, jean shorts, and light yellow shoes with red-white striped socks, they were wearing ponytails tied off to one side of their heads, the left one, the one that yelled at me, had her ponytail on the right side of her head, her sister (or at least I think it's her sister) had her ponytail on the left side of her head. "Sorry, say what are you doing out here? Aren't you a little young to be Pokémon trainers?" I ask trying to be as polite as possible.

"What! I'll have you know we're the best trainers in our hometown!" the one on the right said, "We are…" the do a little pose "Day!" the one on the left says, "and Dani!"The one on the right says "and we are The Dynamic Sister Duo!" they say in unison. I felt a little weirded out but I still said in a calm voice, "Oh, well, nice to meet you two"

"You've gotta learn your lesson for running into people!" They both say angrily

"Is that a challenge? Because I accept" I say a little too cockily.

They both pull pokeballs off their belts "Go Mi and Pi!" they yell, a Minun and a Plusle, respectively, hit the field. "Ok, Go Sparky!" Sparky ran to the field, he looked raring to go, "This is a two on two double battle, right?"

"Yup"

"Ok then" I threw a pokeball onto the field "Go Rex!" I yell sending out my gargantuan dinosaur. "Mi use Spark then Brick Break!" Says Day

"Pi use Helping Hand!" Dani yells

"Sparky dodge and use Thunderbolt and Rex Use Dark Pulse!" I command. Minun seemed slow at first but then he suddenly sped up, due to the helping hand, and both of its attacks connected with their targets. Rex fell to the ground defeated by the Brick Break, Sparky was struggling to stand he was looking like he could go down at any second "Mi, Pi, both of you us Quick Attack!" Dani and Day shout in unison. I would've yelled a command but by then it was too late, Sparky got hit by the attacks and fell to the ground, defeated for the second time. I felt like I could fall to my knees and cry at that moment, not only was I defeated, but I was defeated by 4year olds. I didn't fall though; I stood my ground and returned my Pokémon. "That'll teach you to run into people!" they yell walking away laughing, for four year olds they were pretty mean.

I started walking on toward Vermillion again, not enjoying the scenery as much as before. I saw a couple wild types scurrying around but I wasn't in the mood for any more battling anymore. After a couple of minutes of walking I finally arrived at Vermillion City, After taking my first step into the city I was surprised I hadn't seen it from a mile away, there were lights almost everywhere illuminating the city in a gentle glow. The first thing I did was check into the pokecenter and got Sparky and Rex healed, meanwhile I decide to just hang out in the lobby and cool off after the battle. I just sat there and got my thoughts straight and started thinking up a strategy for the gym battle, man this was a lot to think about on… "Mr. Redmond your Pokémon are all healed up, but…" It was Nurse Joy, she motioned for me to come closer, I did so, "… They seem to be suffering a little depression, I suggest giving them a little break" she whispered, I nodded "Ok, will do, thank you for your help" I say with a slight smile.

"No problem, any time!" she says delightedly, I decided to take my leave there, I went to the gym anyways, despite Nurse Joy's warnings I went in anyways. I slammed open the doors, I may have been a little depressed before but I put that behind me, I needed all my attention on this. I was met by a big and burly man, I looked up to him… no seriously I had to look up to see his face, what was he 10 feet tall! I recognized him immediately, Lt. Surge. "Surge, I came for a battle!" I announced, he didn't respond, he instead looked me over; he then thumped me in the forehead, making me fly back a little and said "Go home kid, you ain't worth my time, 'sides it's the gyms closing time" he said walking off, it was then that I realized what time it was, it was night, a full moon to be exact. I stood there for a second then walked back to the pokecenter, went to my room and lay on my bed.

I took out a match and the thing I bought back at the Saffron City Pokemart, a candle. I lit the candle and murmured something below my breath.

"Happy Birthday to me"

**A/N: So Very Sorry, I meant to post this on my actual Birthday, October 26, but I got caught up with my presents (Pokémon Rumble Blast is so hard after the main story) I'll try to make up for it somehow! ^_^ (flaming arrow flies past my head) -_-(I pass out)**

"**Well that's it for now see ya!" Says… Sparky (0_0)**

**Oh yeah, and one more thing, I posted a poll on my account feel free to vote if you want.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zach's Adventure Ch.9**

**A/N:*Crying**Sniffle* I w-would like t-to thank P-Pure Gamer, You're Awesome! Anyways, I'm alive now, although I'm still wondering who shot the arrow? Now I'm raring and ready to right… I mean write. **

**Okay, to whoever voted (although I'm pretty sure it was Pure Gamer) I've got the perfect idea, so just wait a little while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, although you probably know that by now**

"Ow" I moaned, I had just fallen out of bed. I woke up early that morning, unintentionally, and I was ready to take on Surge after what happened yesterday. I ran out of my room straight to the cafeteria grabbed some toast, made a u-turn (Pokémon pun) and out of the pokecenter. The wind was flowing past my face, I was running so fast I didn't see where I was going and hit the gym (face first). I wobbled over to the front of the gym.

I slammed open the doors getting over my dizziness, "Surge! I came for a battle and I won't take no for an answer!" I yelled, thinking this would be like trying to get a battle with Sabrina. "Alright then bring it" he said, grabbing a pokeball off his belt, he looked bored out of his mind or sleepy. "Go Sparky" I say sending Sparky out for the first time since yesterday. He hit the field, he looked half determined, his ears were somewhat drooped, this meant he was willing to battle but he wasn't sure he could win. I wouldn't blame him even I wasn't sure we could win, however-I take a deep breath- We Will Try! "Go Raichu!" The electric mouse Pokémon hi t the field, "Sparky use Volt Tackle!" Sparky charged up the electricity and rammed the rodent, Raichu still stood there, unfazed by the attack. A look of shock flashed Sparky's face, but it was quickly replaced with a look of determination. Sparky's ears and fur straightened up, he wanted to win, or maybe needed to, but mostly wanted to. "Sparky Thunder Lance (Volt Tackle + Shadow Ball)!" I yell trying to match his determination, the attack connected with Raichu, he fell to one knee, and he was going down, "Raichu, Mega Dig" Surge said finally taking some interest in the match. Raichu dug underground, and then it wasquiet, I guess you could call it 'the calm before the storm', and in a matter of seconds it was over, the silence I mean, Raichu struck from below and hit Sparky in the gut with a punch, I then realized what it was, Mega Punch. Sparky plummeted to the ground, defeated.

I recalled Sparky, I was feeling a little mad now, I realized there was one Pokémon that I could count on at this point "Rex, go" the Tyranitar hit the field, as I expected he was ready to go. "Rex Earthquake" Rex stomped his foot on the ground causing a tremor to occur. Raichu tried to avoid it, however, it was too late, and Raichu got smashed by the force of the attack and fell to the ground defeated. I decided to recall Rex, he deserves a good rest. "Go Albert" Tangela landed, twirling, on the field "Go Magnemite!" said Surge. "Albert use Magical Leaf!" I yell, "Magnemite use Rapid Spin!" Surge shouts… that's it I'm cursed, I must be, either me or Albert. The leaves bounced off the spinning Magnemite. Time to get serious I thought. "Albert use Sunny Day!" I command, the Tangela shot a mini sun toward the ceiling lighting up the perimeter of the gym. "Now, quickly, use Solarbeam!" The attack connects with the Magnet Pokémon, resulting in Magnemite to fall to the ground.

"Go Magneton!" Surge says: the Triple Magnet Pokémon hovered over the field. Sunny Day was still in effect and I wanted this over quick, so, "Al, Solar Beam" Al took his sweet time getting ready, not feeling as threatened as before. The beam struck the magnet, making Magneton faint. 1 more to go, "Electabuzz Go!" The Thunder Pokémon hit the field. "Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" One moment Electabuzz was standing by his master, the next Albert had fainted and Electabuzz was standing in the middle of the field. I recalled Albert and sent out Rex, "Electabuzz use Brick Break!" Again, Electabuzz used its abnormal speed to strike Rex first, and since fighting type moves have an advantage over dark types, Rex Fell, with a huge thud, to the ground. I was running out of choices so, in a last ditch effort, "Ace go!" My Absol pounced to the field; he knew I was relying on him. "Ace use Psycho Cut!" Ace shot a pinkish wave from his scythe-horn; it was just as quick as Electabuzz and struck him dead on making a dust cloud appear. When it cleared we saw Electabuzz still standing, but he was panting heavily. Taking the opportunity I attacked "Ace use Night Slash!" Ace quickly reacted and shot off the blade of darkness, the blade shot right into the Thunder Pokémon, after a second he fell, and I had beat my fourth gym. You know, it gets less exciting after a while…

Thunk!

Ow! I opened my eyes and saw Surge had thrown my gym badge at me. "What was that for!" I yelled, "Nobody beats Surge on the first try! Not even that Ash-kid!" Not even Ash had beat Surge on the first try? This brought a smile of pride to my face; I found something I could taunt Ash with! I grabbed my badge off the ground and high-tailed it out of there, leaving an angry Surge in my wake. I ran back to the pokecenter, and again ran into a wall. After wobbling over to the front desk, dropping off my Pokémon, I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I had a long day, huh, I decided to take a nap then I would head out to Fuchsia City, there was a feeling in my gut that something interesting would happen there, I thought as I drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry if this seems rushed, I'm working extra hard to make the story come up to the Christmas chapter I've been planning, I've got…*check's calendar* about 2 weeks before Christmas, so I'll be writing (almost) nonstop till then.**

**V: and I doubt you can do it**

**Z: Shut it Dark side. **


	10. Chapter 10

Zach's Adventure!

**A/N: the Chapter that will have most of the things mentioned in the poll, rendering the poll absolutely useless… **

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? I DO NOT OWN POKEMON **

Hmm, smell that nice refreshing air of a route; it's moments like these where you can just sit back and relax, except I was in a rush because the Fuchsia City Tournament was in a week, and registration began today! I ran as fast as I could avoiding rocks that I might trip on. Finally, the city came into my sights and I slowed down.

I walked into town, the town had a nice faint purple glow to it, yup this is Fuchsia City. I noticed there was a group of people gathered around a stage. Eh whatever, let's see what's going on. I squeezed through the crowd, I wasn't really that hard. I made it just in time for the show, an announcer walked on stage "Are you Ready!" He says wonkily, getting a roar of appreciation from the crowd (almost busting my eardrums) "Cause' it's time for!" a drum roll sounds "The Fuchsia City Tag Team Battle!" He yells, tag team? I don't have a partner, "As usual the partners will be chosen at random!" ok that takes care of that. "Just sign up here and we'll start the pairings in an hour!" I walked over to the registration booth and signed up "Here take this, so your partner will know who you are" said the person sitting at the booth. It was one of those nameplates that said 'Hi my name is_' I filled in the blank and walked off to sign into the pokecenter, and then some training.

**Time Skip, one hour**

I walked back from Route 19, I was feeling refreshed from the clean ocean air. Again there was a large group around the stage, so I wandered over to the front of it again. The announcer walked up again, "alright, these are the pairings!" he said gesturing to the giant board behind him, a found a couple of interesting things on it: Connor was paired with David, Day and Dani were competing, and I was paired with a girl named Savannah…Savannah, something about that name seemed… important. After a while the group scuttled about trying to find their partners, I too was trying to find mine, although I couldn't concentrate completely I was still trying to figure out why that name seemed so… so familiar. My feet got tired so I just stood there, out of the corner of my eye I saw what I was looking for, I saw her nametag…wait, her? I gave her a good look over (and no not creepily); she was wearing a pink turtleneck, skinny jeans and light brown boots. I walked over to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, she turned to face me she looked like she was about to say 'hi, so you're my partner!' but no she stopped dead in her tracks, we stood there in relative silence, the feeling we met before was getting stronger. Then she started crying and hugged me "Zach! It's so good to see you again!" Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, this was my old friend, Savannah.

I guess some explanation is in order, I'll keep it short: I didn't live in Pallet town all my life, I used to live on Three island. I lived there with Savannah and her sister Erin, we had good times. But, my dad got a new job, so we had to move closer to it, and we had to move to Pallet Town. I was sad to leave them, sad to leave the island, sad to leave my old life. But I slowly got over it, because I knew I would go there and see them again.

Back to the story: I decided to hug her back, remembering my surroundings. "It's great to see you again!" I whisper trying not to attract any more attention than necessary. "Um, Savannah can we take this someplace else? We're gaining a lot of attention" I say wiping the tears out of her eyes, only then did she notice her surroundings, she blushed a little and said " you're right, we should get our team together!" she says excitedly, "um, actually I only have…" I was cut off there as one of my pokeballs opened, Flare's. She waltzed over to Savannah and sat down with a smug look on her face, "well I guess she wants to come with me!" I opened two more of my pokeballs, Sparky's and Franky's. "Sparky are you gonna be okay with your sister leaving?" Sparky looked at me for a second before replying. "He says 'she isn't my sister, she's my girlfriend!'" Franky translates. I stare at him for a second before yelling "Why didn't you tell me before!"

"He says 'I tried but you can't understand me without Franky!'" Franky explains. He was right, and I finally figured out why Flare went to Savannah, if our Pokémon liked each other then maybe it would get Savannah and I to… I blushed and looked at her, apparently she put two and two together and…. Ok, that expression would better explain our… relationship. Yeah, relationship… I continued thinking until Sparky nudged my leg, indicating I should come back down to earth. I was about to ask him what he wanted but something stopped me, a white speck floated in front of my face, it was snowing! It instantly brought a smile to my face, you see I've always liked snow, I guess it has something to do with being born so close to winter (October in case you forgot) speaking of months, I remembered why it was snowing, it was December now, I sighed deeply, man, where does the time go? Oh! And it was getting close to Christmas! I looked at Savannah she was smiling widely too, another thing we shared in common. I was going to exclaim 'it's almost Christmas!' but I realized something…nah, I'll tell you what it is later.

"I guess we should get inside, huh?" she said, she wasn't nearly as cold as me because of her sweater. I nodded and we headed toward the pokecenter. I pulled out my pokegear, December 23, 2009. Christmas was closer than I thought, but first, "Hey Savannah!" I yell out from across the room, I read in a book once that girls love it when guys call out their name…wait; I'm trying to get her attention now? Anyways, I walked over to her, she looked slightly embarrassed, she hit my arm, half playful half painfully, "D...Don't do that!"She stuttered. "Sorry, anyways, I realized we didn't exchange numbers!" I explain. "Oh, I guess you're right" she notices. We exchange numbers and head off to our rooms…rooms, plural, meaning not sharing a room.

I went through my night prep (brushing my teeth, shower, etc.) and lied down in bed, I began planning out tomorrow, I definitely needed to get Savannah a present, no doubt about that, hmm what to do after that…,anyways tomorrow should be interesting, I thought as I drifted into sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Zach's Adventure

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Have a happy holiday, warm up by your computer and read this Christmas-y chapter of Zach's Adventure! Enjoy. **

**Pure Gamer: Thanks and I wish you a very merry Christmas. **

**Disclaimer: Ho ho ho! I no own Pokémon!**

I woke up early, for no particular reason, and checked the calendar, December 24. I went to the poke center's cafeteria, after getting dressed of course. They were serving pancakes with syrup, a nice way to start off the day, I thought. I would've used this time to try and get my thoughts straight, but again almost as if on cue, Connor slammed his hands on the table, ah how nostalgic. I opened my eyes and saw Connor and David already sitting at my table, a huge smile on Connor's face and a slight grin on David's. Connor was wearing a light green sweater with jeans, and David was wearing the same but his sweater was gray. I narrowed my eyes "what was that for!" I yelled. "We felt like it" David replied, I would've countered but something covered my eyes "Guess who?" a voice said.

I immediately recognized it, ah good, yesterday wasn't a dream. "Hmm, is it Sabrina?" this resulted in bonk on my head and a hit to my arm, I realized the person who hit my arm was David. "No, try again!" the voice said.

"Misty?" This time all 3 of them hit me. "Yeah Right!" they all responded "come on you know this! Stop playing around!" the voice says. "But isn't Christmas all about playing around?" I responded. "Well, yes, but not now!"The voice said. "Oh, alright…is it Savannah?" I jokingly questioned. "Ding ding! We have a winner!" she says. She finally takes her hands off my eyes and I turn around to face her, she was also wearing a sweater, violet, and jeans. I feel left out! How did they all decide to wear the same thing! "Hey Zach, would you mind introducing us?" Connor says, bringing me back down to earth. "Oh yeah, Connor, and David this is Savannah; Savannah this is Connor and David" I explain, gesturing to each person as I said their names. "Nice to meet you, both" she says holding out her hand "HI!" Connor said shaking her hand vigorously. "Hey…" David said; he was obviously jealous that I got a…girl who's a friend before me. "I feel left out; everybody's wearing a sweater but me!" I say, pretending to pout. "Well then I guess it's a good thing we got you this!" Savannah says holding up a dark blue sweater and handing it to me. "Heh, just what I always wanted" I sarcastically exclaim. I went back to my room and changed into the sweater, and then walked back to the lobby, everybody else had shifted from the cafeteria to the lobby. I sat down at the table and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. "So what are everybody's plans for today?" I ask feeling like the leader of the group. "Buying presents of course" David replies. "I mean after that" I counter. Everybody got into a thinking position. "Hmm" we all say in unison, then taking a sip of our cups. "Well I guess we'll meet after we buy the presents" I say getting up, "To the mall!" I say running out of the building the others following in pursuit (yet another unintentional Pokémon pun)

**Time Skip, 15 minutes**

"Split up! We'll meet back here in 2 hours!" I yell to my teammates, we went off in different directions. We had arrived at the mall, which was quite big despite the city being so historical. I had to stop though, what was I going to buy? I walked aimlessly until I heard it; I had stopped in front of a CD shop and got the perfect idea. I rushed in and bought the CD and rushed back out, it was good but I still needed to get something else for her, oh and the other guys too.

**Time Skip, 20 minutes**

I picked up Connor's and David's gifts but I was still searching for something for Savannah. I mean what are you supposed to get for a girl you haven't seen in about 8 years… no wait what do you get for a girl, period! I sat down on a bench and thought about it, if you haven't met a girl in a while you get her something she liked before… oh this is just too simple! I (probably) knew Savannah better than anyone! Knowing her, I knew just what to get. I didn't need to buy something; I already had it with me. I began to walk back to the… what's the name of the center of a mall? (I seriously don't know)…anyways, I walked back to find David already waiting.

"Well that was quick" I jokingly commented. "Yup, and you're here too so I guess we're the same" he noted. "Well, what should we do while we wait?" I questioned. "Pokémon battle" we both said.

**1 hour and 40 min. later**

David and I walked back in to the mall; I lost the battle, mostly because I only have 5 Pokémon. We walked back in just in time to find Savannah and Connor waiting for us, and boy did they look mad! Upon seeing this David and I turned around and ran. But, it was too late, they spotted us, Savannah ran and hit me in my back, it hurt but I was glad not be David right now, he got flying drop kicked by Connor. We fell to the floor, Savannah landed on me and kept me from getting up, it was embarrassing enough to be beat up by a girl, but to be pinned down and trapped! (Sorry to all my female readers I'm not trying to be mean) she leaned in close and said "you can't even stay put for a minute can you!" she exclaimed. "No" I replied "and that's why I'm terrible at hide and seek…" I said in a fake sad tone. She groaned and got off me. "Sorry…" this time I was truly remorseful. "I'll make up for it if I like your gift for me!" she muttered. I was sure she would, but I wasn't gonna say that out loud. "Alright, now that we've got our gifts where are we gonna put them?" Connor questioned, he was right the poke center doesn't have one big tree for everyone. "I guess we'll split up and buy a tree" I explained. "Alright but, how are we gonna choose the groups?" inquired Savannah. "Well we can't let Savannah and Zach go and we can't let me and Zach go, and I'm pretty sure Zach would be mad at me if I went with Savannah, same if Connor went with her" explained David; he was completely right, as usual. "So that leaves Zach and Connor, and David and Connor or only one person could go" I added to the explanation. "I'll go with Zach!" Connor said happily, we were pretty good friends "no objections here!" I said trying to match his happiness, then we high fived and ran to the direction of the tree selling place.

**40 min. later**

"Any ideas?" I asked my accomplice. "No, not really" he replied. We had picked out an average sized tree; problem is it was too heavy! No even our combined strength could carry it. "I have an idea" I said pulling a pokeball off my belt. I threw it into the air, and Rex appeared, at first he was a little disappointed it wasn't a battle, but he perked up when I told him it was a way to test his strength. He easily picked up the tree, or at least one half of it, turns out teamwork would be needed to hold up the other half. "Connor, do you have a Pokémon that can hold up the other half?" I questioned, still watching Rex trying to pick up the tree. "As a matter of fact, I do" He said pulling out a pokeball, then proceeded to throw it into the air, a Nidoking appeared. That'll work, I thought, Nidoking lifted up the other half of the tree, when Rex turned around to see what happened, Nidoking gave him a thumbs up, to which Rex also did. Together they managed to carry it all the way to the poke center, we told them to wait and we would be back.

Connor and I went in and met up with Savannah and David, they were just sitting down and chatting, "Hey girls!" I interrupted, David was obviously annoyed at the fact I called him a girl. Connor and I sat down and we discussed who's room the tree would go in, and, because I'm sort of the leader of the group, we decided I would have the tree in my room. We had Rex and King (the Nidoking) bring it up to the apartment and lay it down on the floor, oh yeah I almost forgot, because my old suite was too tiny, so I got a much bigger one. It's big enough to hold at least 12 people and 7 Pokémon! Anyways, once it was standing again, we decorated it with ornaments and other things from home.

**Time Skip 10 minutes**

It was getting late, we nearly finished decorating the tree, and all that was left was the star. It was too high for a human to reach and we didn't have a ladder on hand, so we decided to let a flying type do it, unfortunately, none of us have any flying types, so, we decided to let anything that could reach the top put the star on. "Alright, Franky, put the star on the tree" I say, "alright, whatever" he says grabbing the star, he levitates up to the top and places it on the tree. "And with that it's complete" I say smiling, "Beautiful" Savannah says absentmindedly, "Yeah" Connor says slowly nodding his head. "Alright, let's go to bed" I say rubbing my eyes. They all nod in agreement, I start walking toward the bedroom, only to finally realize something, there are 4 bedroom doors, I spin around "Don't tell me!" I say with an almost frightful expression, they all smile, evilly, and nod again. I smacked my forehead, "oh, whatever; goodnight" I say sleepily. I went through my night preparations and lie down in bed, right before I drift to sleep I faintly hear a Delibird.

**The Next Morning, December 25**

I slept in a half-sleeping state; I heard the door to my bedroom open but I payed no attention to it, about 2 seconds later my bed starts bouncing, I groan and open my eyes. "Hey Zach, its Christmas Morning!" It was Savannah. "Stop bouncing you're making me sick" I groan. "Oops, sorry Zach" she says scratching the back of her head. "It's ok, but in the future, when you're trying to wake me up, just… be a little gentler" I say sitting up. "Yeah… Anyways, come on! It's time for presents!" she says dragging me to the main room. It was Christmas so everybody was still in their PJs. The tree was flashing several colors at once and the star was positively shining! Connor and David were already there drinking egg nog. I was smiling until I realized something "Hey wait a second, that's my egg nog!" I exclaim in fury, "is not! David bought it when we split up!" Connor explains. "Oh, that makes sense" I say nodding my head. "Moving on, let's open the presents!" Savannah exclaims as she rushes to the tree. I walk over casually and grab a glass of egg nog. "Ok, the first present goes to… Connor, it's from Zach!" Savannah explains handing over the present. Connor tears it shreds without a second thought. He opens the box and pulls out 2 things, a jersey and a hat, he looks up at me "Zapdos Thunderers! How'd you get these, I thought they were sold out!" he exclaims. "Eh, I know some people" I say shrugging my shoulders.

**Time Skip, 25 minutes**

We've gone through most of the gifts, except, for some reason the gifts I got for Savannah and the gift(s) she got me haven't been found yet. David got up from his seat "where ya going?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "I've got my presents so I'm leaving" he responded coolly. "But, its Christmas" Savannah said in a sad tune. "Yeah, and I've got other people I need to visit" he said putting on his backpack. I gave him a mischievous look "I see" I say giving extra emphasis on see. "What about you Connor?" Savannah asks, her voice wavering a little. "Oh yeah, my soccer team is hosting a Christmas party!" Connor said rushing to his room to gather his stuff. A single tear fell down Savannah's face, I decided to wrap one of my arms around her and pet her head, "Don't worry I won't leave you…again" I whisper into her ear, the again was barely audible. We heard the door open and close, but that didn't matter, we just wanted to enjoy each other's company. Them leaving was a big help to my plan, it would cheer her up and I really didn't want to do this with them here when I did it. "Hey Savannah, there's still some presents to open" I say to her. "Hmm, I guess you're right" she says looking toward the tree. I grab my first present for her "Here you go, this one is for you" I say in a calm, mellow voice. The box wasn't too big; it looked like a box that would hold a necklace.

She slowly opened the box, but she instantly froze when she saw what it was, she looked at me, tears welling up in her eyes. "You remembered" she quietly said embracing me in a tight hug. "Of course, how could I forget, it was something important about you" I said calmly. The box held a simple silver necklace chain, the important thing? Instead of a gem (Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, etc.) it had a Squirtle pendant, Savannah's favorite Pokémon. We stayed in that hug for a few more seconds then we (reluctantly) pulled apart. She grabbed another present from underneath the tree; it looked just like the way I wrapped mine. "No way" I said, opening the box, inside was a necklace resembling the one I gave Savannah except instead of a Squirtle it was a Charmander. She giggled and said "great minds think alike" Heh, how true. "Yeah, but I've still got a trick up my sleeve!" I say digging out for the last present and handing it to her. She didn't hesitate to open it, "a CD?" she said tilting her head. "Yup, but that's not the present!" I said taking out a stereo and asked her to hand it over, to which she obliged. "Tonight, on the specialist of nights, Christmas, I would like to say, Savannah no matter what you get me for Christmas, nothing can compare to you; Because all I want for Christmas is you!" the song starts playing.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)_

The song came to an end and I gasped for breath, that song was longer than I thought. It was worth it though, as Savannah ran up to me and embraced me in another tight hug, squeezing the little air I did get into my lungs back out. As well as getting her tears onto my best pair of PJs. But, none of that mattered, it was still worth it. We stayed like that for a little bit longer till she pulled away just enough to face me. "Guess what? I've still got a trick up my sleeve too!" she calmly exclaimed, I knew what it was and just smiled and took it in.

We kissed; our first kiss I thought. We stayed embraced for quite a while, but when we broke I said "Neither of our gifts are better than each other" I said in a mellow tone.

This was the best Christmas ever.

**A/N: First off, Credit to the person who wrote 'All I want for Christmas is you'. Secondly, like I said at the beginning have a Merry Christmas! Thirdly, I've Decided to make a New Year's resolution right now, it's that I'll try to make all my chapters from now on at least close to this length. Fourthly, By Far This Is The Biggest Chapter So Far! No doubt about that. Well That's all see ya next…year.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zach's Adventure

**A/N: Um, Happy New Year? **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon**

Ring, Ring, Ring

'Ark! The loud incessant ringing!' I groaned waking up. I looked over and saw my Pokegear ringing. I picked it up "Hello?" I asked; my voice didn't make me sound like I just woke up. "Ah, Zach" It was Professor Oak. "Oh professor, what is it?"I inquired. "Ash just wanted me to tell you…" Oak started. "Ash" I gasped. "…Yes, and he wanted me to tell you it was boring in Pallet Town without you" Oak explained. "Is he still there?" I asked. "Unfortunately no, you know Ash; he's home for a day or two and then he's off for the next region" Oak said with a slight laugh. "Yeah…Wait next region, does that mean new Pokémon!" I excitedly asked. "Yes, the Pokémon count has risen to 493!" He said happily "I'll send a pokedex upgrade to you when you tell me where you are". "Fuchsia City, and could you pack in 2 more? For my friends; Savannah and Connor" I asked, I would've mentioned David but something told me he already knew. "Sure thing, I'll send it over ASAP" He said then hung up. Next I called Connor and told him to come over because I had big news.

**25 minutes later**

"Okay, let's go" I said to my group. I had already gathered Savannah and Connor and told them the news, now we were getting ready to go. We each put on a heavy jacket; it's snowing pretty hard out there. I opened the door and we stepped out into the bitter outdoors. We strolled over to the mart in relative silence. I opened the door to the mart, the change in temperature made all of us shiver. I immediately spotted the postman in green. "Hi, we're here to pick up the pokedex upgrade from professor Oak" I said out of breath for some reason. "Ah, so you're Zach, Connor, and Savannah?" he asked. "Yeah that's us" Connor said, joining the conversation, I noticed his backpack was slightly bigger. "Here you go then" he said handing each of us a small box. We opened them and inside were a small computer chip-thing and an instruction booklet, probably to show us how to put in the part. With our items in hand we headed back to the pokecenter. After a short walk back we sat at a table and tried to put in the new part.

**Elapsed time: 30 minutes**

After a grueling 30 minutes of messing with our pokedexs, we finally figured out how to put in the part. "I hate machinery" I groaned. "Ditto" my partners replied. "Where?" I lamely joked. "Apparently Route 17" Savannah replied. "The Bicycle Route; of course" I said flatly. "Hey, I heard the competition is postponed because of the weather" Connor explained. "Well then, that'll give us time to train" I said trying to lighten the mood. "Good idea, we should get to work on that; let's go" Said Savannah getting up from her seat. "Right, see you…people soon" I said exiting the building. I went through the gate on the right side of town and began my walk, I didn't know where I was going; but the fresh, clean air invigorated me.

**15 minutes later**

"Jolt e jolt eon" Sparky said in depression. "Yup, we're lost" I said in equal depression. My peaceful walk down Route 13 has turned into a disaster. "Alright let's set up camp for the night" I say calling out Albert to help. He looked different, more pumped up. "Hey, Al are you okay?"I asked him. He turned around and jumped about. "Do you want to train?" I questioned. He nodded rapidly, I nodded as well and we walked a little away from the camp site. "Alright, Franky come on out" my ghostly pal popped out of his ball. "Franky train with Albert, and later tell me of his progress" I explained heading back to the campsite. "You got it Dude!"He yelled back. I continued setting up camp and preparing dinner, my other Pokémon helping out as much as they could. After what seemed like an hour Franky and Albert came back to the camp. "Well?" I asked, Franky opened his mouth to peak and then plummeted to the ground. "I take it that means you're strong" I said facing Albert. He nodded, we had our dinner and then we went to bed.

I lay in the grass, under the moonlight, trying to go to sleep. I couldn't though, for some reason I couldn't. I sat up and looked around; it was a real quiet night. Off in the distance I could see flashing orange lights; I got up and started walking towards it, Sparky apparently saw them too and followed behind me. We tried to stay quiet and hidden behind the trees; we got close enough to see what was going on. A Charmander was lying nearly knocked out on the forest floor, a Swampert towering over him. "Hey, Leave him alone!" I almost yelled "Sparky use Shadow Ball!" Sparky shot out the ball of darkness, it didn't knock out Swampert but it did scare him off. I went over to tend to the little lizard Pokémon.

"You okay buddy?" I asked in a concerned tone; he responded with a weak 'Char' I grabbed an Oran Berry from my back pack, and then I froze. I noticed the Charmander's voice resembled that of a baby's, possibly a boy's. I pulled out a small plastic cup and crushed the Oran berry letting the juice fall into the cup. I handed him the cup and he drank it happily. I sat there watching him, and only two things came to mind, why he was here and where his parents were. Law of the Trainer states 'any Pokémon found in the wild, not already under the supervision of another human, is free for all to catch' but does that apply here? "Char Charmander!" he said snapping me out of my thoughts, He was holding another Oran Berry and handed it to me "are you paying me back?" I asked; he nodded. I smiled and toke it "Thanks, you're alright kid" I said.

"Hey, how would you like to go on a journey with me?" I questioned. He smiled and did a victory pose, I laughed and pulled out an empty pokeball and lightly pressed against his head, it shook three times and clicked. I caught a Charmander; I replaced the fire type spot in my team left by Flare. I looked around, it was morning now; well, no better way to start off the day than with 0 hours sleep, right? (Ugh)

**25 minutes later**

I finally got back onto the map; I was on Route 11 now, so, I decided to head to Saffron City. After a quick nap at Vermillion City, and chased down by Surge, I set out to Saffron City.

I had a nice peaceful walk down Route 6, a good way to wrap up my earlier nap. I walked through the southern gates of Saffron City, I noticed the guard was drinking coffee but payed no attention to it. The familiar smells filled my nostrils as I walked around town. Eventually I found someone interesting, it was David, and he was sitting on a bench concentrating on a spoon. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm working on my Psychic abilities because I've recently learned how to" he replied. "Right, THAT'S why you're working on it" I said teasingly "So it's not for someone whose name starts with an S and ends with abrina?"He punched me in the arm and muttered "Shut it, what are you doing here?"He asked. "Dunno, felt like it" I replied. "Well, how about you try taking on the Fighting Dojo?" He said pointing to the building next to the Gym. How did I not notice that before? Anyways, I left David to concentrate and walked into the Dojo.

The lights were off so I called out "hello?" it echoed a bit before a stern voice answered "Who goes there!" The lights came on revealing a bunch of people in karate outfits as well as an Elder and… oh my Arceus, standing right there in his usual attire of only a pair of white pants, was Bruno a member of the Elite Four. "Well kid what do you want?" Bruno asked. I stood there staring at him in awe for a couple more seconds before replying "I came for a battle and training if possible" I tried to stay as calm as possible when I said that. Bruno smiled "I'll take him on, I can tell just by looking at him; he hasn't lost a battle yet!" Bruno stated; he was smarter than I thought he would be. "Okay then, let's begin" I said grabbing a pokeball of my belt. "On one condition, you have to use this Pokémon" he said tossing me a pokeball "I want to see how good you are dealing with a new Pokémon you just caught" he explained. I nodded my head "I understand" I was about to throw the pokeball, but then the doors opened "I came to challenge the Saffron City Gym!" Connor yelled. "Wrong place, this is the Fighting Dojo!" I yelled back. "Close enough!" he said marching in "I challenge whoever is in charge!" he announced. "That would be me" the elder replied "But first, Do you two know each other?" he asked. "Yup" Connor said. "Unfortunately" I jokingly replied. The Elder threw a pokeball to Connor "Than you can have the opposite of the Pokémon he got; anyways, the same rules he has apply to you to; one on one, you can only use the Pokémon I just gave you" The Elder explained. "Okay, got it; let's get it on!" he said.

Regaining my focus I threw the pokeball onto the field. A Hitmonchan came out and started punching the air. "Hey, Hitmonchan let's work together!" I say in a positive voice. He turns to me and gives me a blank look, as if saying 'YOU'RE my master!' "I mean let's smash our opponent with our iron fists!" I say, trying to level with him. He smirked, nodded, and pumped his fist into the air "well, you turned the situation around pretty quickly" Bruno commented. Then he threw his pokeball to the field, a Machoke appeared. I pulled out my pokedex "Hitmonchan knows Mach Punch, Bullet Punch, Mega Punch, and Close combat" the pokedex responded. "Okay then, Hitmonchan use Bullet Punch!" I say, his fist became silver and he struck Machoke in the gut, making it lose its breath. Without waiting for an order Hitmonchan began using Close Combat. Machoke managed to block half the attacks, when Hitmonchan stopped Machoke's fist started glowing red and punched Hitmonchan, I realized it was Revenge.

Hitmonchan flew back near my feet; I leaned down and gave him an Oran Berry and a Black Belt. He looked at me in surprise 'why are you being so nice to me?' is what I think he's saying "Because you're my friend" I said "Now, you're not going to beat him if you don't listen to me, okay, so, let's work together" I explained. He nodded and stood up "okay, Hitmonchan use Mach Punch" I called out. In an instant Hitmonchan was several feet away, his fist connected with Machoke's face. "Machoke use Brick Break" Bruno yelled. Machoke karate chopped Hitmonchan on the side of the head. Hitmonchan backed up a bit and awaited orders. "Hitmonchan use Bullet Punch, back to back" I said. Then something strange happened, Hitmonchan's fists flashed twice; the first time was because of the Black belt, but I didn't know about the second. I pulled out my pokedex again for information 'this is Iron Fist; Hitmonchan's special ability; it allows punching moves to become twice as strong' the pokedex informed. Sweet, I thought as Hitmonchan's fist sent Machoke Flying into the dojo wall.

"I think it's quite obvious who the winner is" Bruno said with a slight chuckle "By the way, you get to keep Hitmonchan" he said going over to check on his Pokémon. "So, what do say; do you want to come with me?" I said, as if I even needed to say it. He nodded and we shook hands. Fortunately, they got rid of the 'only 6 Pokémon per trainer' a while ago; but nobody told Ash. The new rule is, you can have as many Pokémon you want with you, however only 6 were allowed to battle. Anyways, I looked over and saw Connor had also finished his battle and was running off, probably to take on the Saffron gym like he wanted to. "Hey kid, what's your name?" Bruno asked walking up to me. "Zach" I said simply. "Hey Zach can you do something for me?"He asked. "I've got an errand to run, but I already scheduled a battle with a friend; so I need you to…" he started. "Let me guess; run the errand?" I asked. "No, to take on my friend; you're near as strong as me so I'm sure you'll give him a good time" Bruno continued.

"Okay, where is it?" I asked. "Vermillion City" Bruno stated. "Okay, one last question; who is it?" I questioned.

"Lance"

**A/N: and Sinnoh has been introduced! But that's not the big thing; Zach has 2 more Pokémon! Be ready for the next chapter **

**Zach vs. Lance!**

**The battle to end all battles! Oh, and if I said the last chapter would be the last chapter I would make for the year; I lied. Oh and another thing, I forgot to mention this in the story: Charmander's nickname is Charles, and Hitmonchan's is Jack.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: the big chapter, Lance vs. Zach. I forgot to mention, it's a full 6 on 6 **

**Pure Gamer: I don't exactly understand; but if you're trying to say I need to put more explanation onto what happens as Zach travels down a Route, then okay**

"Hey, slow down Sparky!" I called out to my Pokémon; he was about 10 feet away. Sparky and I are currently going down Route 6; we were both psyched for a chance to take on the Champion of the Kanto and Johto region! I tried my best to keep my excitement down as I walked into Vermillion City.

I walked around town and looked left and right searching for Lance. After about 5 minutes of searching I realized that I forgot to ask Bruno where I was supposed to meet him. I sighed and kept going. I eventually reached an open space with rocks scattered about. 'This is probably the place' I thought to myself. "Jolt" Sparky warned. I looked in the direction he was looking and saw two things: a Dragonair and a man with spiky red hair. "Hello over there!" I called out while I was running towards him. He looked a little weary at first but calmed down. As I approached him he asked "Are you another fan boy?"

"No sir, Bruno sent me in his place; I'm Zach" I explained. "Ah, so your Zach, Bruno told me you were a great battler; let's see if you live up to those expectations" he said getting into a battle stance "Don't expect me to hold back!"He had Dragonair close by, like I did Sparky. We threw our poke balls into the field. I sent out Jack and he sent out Salamence, "Jack use Mach Punch, Followed by Bullet Punch" I commanded. "Salamence use Flamethrower" Lance said plainly. Salamence shot the flame instantly, it hit Jack just as he was about to strike. When the fire subsided we saw that Jack was still standing. However, he was knocked out. I froze; 'one hit, that's all it took to take down Jack' I thought, the power gap was enormous, too enormous.

"G…Go Rex" I stuttered, for once, in my entire life, I began to doubt myself. Rex came out of his pokeball with a roar. "Rex U…use Hyper Beam" I said. "Salamence fly up and dodge it, then use Dragon Claw" Lance ordered. Salamence flew out of the hyper beam's range and then closed in with Dragon claw. "Quick Rex, before it can use Dragon Claw, use Crunch" I said nervously. Rex opened his jaws, but it was too late, the claw had already connected with Rex's torso. Rex fell backwards and hit the ground.

'Th…This can't be happening" I screeched in my head. "Sparky let's go" I asked my partner, he looked just as weary as I did. "Sparky use Volt Tackle" I said. "Salamence use Shadow Claw" Lance said. Sparky was still running when he ran into the Shadow Claw. He stopped in his tracks and fell to the floor. "Sparky return" I said sadly.

"I'll do you a favor and switch Pokémon" Lance announced, recalling Salamence. "Go Albert" I said tossing the pokeball without much effort. "Go Dragonite" Lance called out. "Al use Magical Leaf" I said. "Dragonite counter it with Fire Blast" Lance announced. The humongous flame easily went through the leaves and hit Albert. Albert was scorched but he still stood, he produced several stones from his body and hurled them towards Dragonite. I watched where they were going, they barely affected Dragonite, however, when I looked back at Al, he was missing.

Suddenly I heard a cry in pain, I looked over and saw Dragonite was being blasted by a Solar Beam from above, I looked toward the source, but the glare from the sun prevented me from seeing. Eventually the attack ended and Al came back down, except he came down using the same attack from earlier, I realized it was Ancient Power. But wait, I remembered in a book I read back in Saffron City that explained how some Pokémon evolved when they learned a specific move; I remembered that Tangela did the same thing when it learned Ancient Power…which means! Al crashed to the ground; he was a lot taller, maybe as tall as me. And he had arms, and his legs were more visible. I believe this form is called Tangrowth.

I checked my backpack for a present David got me for Christmas. Luckily I found it easily, Tm: Energy Ball. "Al catch!" I shouted throwing the Tm. He absorbed the Tm and shot offan Energy Ball. I decided to check my pokedex to see if he learned any other moves. "Tangrowth knows: Power Whip, Energy Ball, Magical Leaf, and Solarbeam" Dexter announced. 'Awesome!' I thought. "Nice job Al!"I shouted. He turned to me and gave me thumbs up. "Alright, Al use Power Whip" I exclaimed. It was thicker and longer than Vine Whip, and it had a slight purple glow to it. It shot across the field and whipped Dragonite across the stomach. Dragonite stumbled back "Dragonite use Draco Meteor" Lance commanded. Dragonite formed a ball of energy and shot it into the sky; it then burst into tinier balls and crashed down to earth. Some of them hit Al and he fell to one knee, "Come on Al you're almost there" I encouraged. "What do you mean 'almost there' have you taken a look at Dragonite?" Lance asked; I looked over at Dragonite, it looked almost unharmed; I realized the strength gap was shorter, however the level gap was still too great, or maybe the experience gap. "Dragonite use Fire Blast" Lance interrupted. Dragonite shot off the giant flame again, however this time Al couldn't move. The flame engulfed Al, burning him from all sides. When it subsided Al fell to the ground, "Great job Al, return" I said.

'I've still got two more pokemon'I said to myself, "Go Ace" I called out. "Use Psycho Cut" I ordered. Ace shot off a pink energy wave from his horn, "Dragonite counter it with Hyper Beam" Lance commanded. Dragonite shot off the powerful beam of energy, easily going through the Psycho Cut and blasted Ace. Ace was strong and kept standing for several seconds, and then fell. "Ace return" I said.

"Go Franky" I said, Franky floated out of his pokeball and onto the field. "Franky use Shadow Punch" I commanded. Franky covered his fist in dark energy and shot it towards Dragonite. "Dragonite finish this with Draco Meteor" Lance commanded, the shadow punch hit Dragonite in the stomach but did barely anything, and then the meteors rained down on Franky. When the barrage of meteors stopped Franky plummeted to the ground.

"I…Lost" I said slowly, falling to my knees. Lance recalled Dragonite and walked over to me, Dragonair following behind. "You did a great job, however you still have to become a little stronger before you face me again" Lance encouraged. "Let me ask you something, what is your dream?" Lance questioned. I opened my mouth to speak but slowly closed it; what was my dream? Why did I become a Pokémon trainer? A Pokémon master, no, that was Ash's dream. "I guess my dream is to make the Kanto region a better place; and in order to do that, I… want to become Champion" I said meekly. "Champion, that's a good goal; I'll be waiting for you at the Indigo Plateau" Lance said walking off. "Thanks, I'll train hard" I said.

"I will surpass you"

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to tell you the whole title: Zach vs. Lance! The Big Loss! Or maybe a better title would be A Change in Perspective. Whatever, so now we know what Zach's dream is; New Champion of Kanto. Well that's all I have to say, so see ya next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I've been thinking, I've posted Zach's Team on my profile; now I'm wondering if I should do the other characters as well. Oh, and I decided to keep the original rule of a trainer only having 6 Pokémon. Also, I base all my city descriptions on their Soul Silver/Heart Gold Versions. Main Characters and their Pokémon are based off real life people/Pokémon (somewhat)**

**Pure Gamer: ok, the description is something I can do, or at least try. The exciting/original thing, that'll be a little bit harder.**

Chapter 14: Introducing the 5th

"Hello professor Oak" I said through the video-phone. "Ah, Zach, it's good to hear from you again; I take it you want to switch Pokémon?"Oak asked. "That's right professor, I'll be sending Rex your way, send Charles back to me" I explained. "Alright just a second" Oak said going off screen to get Charles. Eventually he came back and we swapped the Pokémon. "There you go Zach, I'll see you next time" Oak said cancelling the call. Well, that's one crisis solved, onto the next; what to do today. I had traveled back to Saffron City, mostly because it was in the middle of the region.

I looked into my bag for my badge case. When I found it, I opened it and checked my badges. It's been a while since I got one; I think Celadon City would be the closest gym. With that I set out, onto route 7. I looked around; Route 7 was shorter than I thought it would be. The grass was short and nicely trimmed, flowing in the breeze, there were a couple of nice dark green trees here and there, a lot of tall grass to my right, and an entrance to the Underground Path, although it was closed. Otherwise it was short; I strolled down the path, enjoying the sights. I reached Celadon City in about 5 seconds.

Oh gosh, the city was huge! No wait, the buildings just made it seem that way. The city had tons of buildings, it seemed the farther left you went the bigger the buildings. They also came in a variety of colors; blue, green, and gray. I figured one of the biggest buildings was the pokemart. There was a small purple building with dazzling flashing lights on it; I figured it was the Game Corner. After taking a stroll around town I found the gym, however there was somebody standing in front of it, "What's going on?" I asked. "Ah, are you a challenger? Sorry, the leader isn't here right now, please come again later" he informed. "Ok, see you later" I said walking off.

Great, I'm back to square one, "What're you looking so down for?" a voice asked. That voice, I recognized it from my childhood. "Erin!"I exclaimed. Erin was Savannah's older sister; in fact she's even older than me, only by one year though. She was wearing sleeveless jacket with a long sleeved lavender shirt underneath, and some jeans with tennis shoes. "What're you doing here?"I asked. "You mean you don't know this city is also known as Girl City, because of all the makeup and perfume?" she explained. "No, but that explains the smell" I said pointing to the left "Anyways, do you want to battle? I've got nothing better to do" I asked. "I don't think that's a good idea, I'm pretty strong" she explained.

"S…Still I want to battle" I stuttered. "Well, okay; follow me" she said walking out of the city into Route 7. "This should be a good place" she commented, pulling a pokeball off her belt "your funeral if you lose" she teased. "Starters first; 3 on 3" I added. We threw our pokeballs into the field. I sent out Sparky and she sent out her Empoleon. It was a very shiny color of black, obviously well taken care of; its beak was a shiny almost goldish yellow. Its eyes were a deep bluish color, I'm sure if stared into them, you would see an ocean. "Wait a second, Sinnoh Pokémon weren't discovered until recently; how is that your starter?" I asked. "They weren't released publicly, but I found this one in the water near the Bond Bridge" she explained. "I see, well no matter; Sparky use Thunderbolt" I say. "Pengy use Drill Peck" she ordered. Sparky shot off the Thunderbolt but it was cut through by Drill Peck and then proceeded to go on and hit Sparky. However, it didn't seem to do much damage at all. "Sparky, Volt Tackle" I say. "Pengy, Aqua Jet" Erin commands, the two attacks start, although Aqua Jet hits first. Not wanting to stop because of a little water, Sparky keeps charging on into Pengy. Sparky crashes into Pengy's stomach causing it to stumble backwards a few feet. When Sparky stopped charging Pengy grabbed him, preventing him from moving. "Now Pengy use Hydro Cannon" Erin ordered.

Pengy began charging up the water in his mouth, Sparky was obviously freaking out, and he was struggling and struggling. Suddenly he stopped, I noticed rain clouds began forming; "JOLTEON JOLT JOLT!" Sparky shouted, the moment he did a giant lightning bolt shot down from the clouds and shocked Empoleon. "Thunder" I whispered, the attack finished and Sparky managed to break free of Pengy's grip. "Quick Sparky while he's recovering; use Volt Tackle" I exclaimed. Immediately, Sparky charged at Empoleon with all his might. "Pengy stop him" Erin said lowly. Suddenly, Pengy shot a wing out in front of him, and grabbed Sparky by the head. "And now, shoot" Erin said. Pengy finally shot the Hydro Cannon that he made earlier. Sparky was engulfed in the water in a matter of seconds. Type advantage didn't matter at this moment; a Hydro Cannon is strong enough to hurt almost anything. Eventually the attack stopped and Pengy dropped Sparky.

Sparky stood up, this was NOT over yet. I just noticed, the rainclouds from earlier were even bigger. "Sparky shoot a bunch of Thunder bolts into the clouds" I commanded. He looked at me with a confused look, but did it anyways. "What are you planning" I heard Erin whisper. I also heard a slight rumble in the clouds, "Now shoot a Thunder into the clouds" I said. He followed the orders without asking, the rumbling got even louder, and it was ready. "Now, shoot a Shadow Ball at Pengy" I said in triumph. Sparky shot off the dark energy ball, about halfway to Pengy a giant Thunderbolt shot from the clouds and covered the Shadow Ball in electricity. With the absorbed electricity the Thunder Ball sped up and hit Pengy. Finally, Pengy fell to his knees, then the ground. "Great job Pengy, return" Erin said. "You Too Sparky" I say.

"Alright, go Albert" I exclaim. "Pidgeot go" Erin said. Albert hit the field and Pidgeot hovered over it. Her Pidgeot's wings were a nice light brown color. Its talons were long and ready to attack. This time she had the type advantage, "Albert, Power Whip" I command. "Pidgeot, Air Slash" she said. Albert shot out a vine, but Air Slash deflected it. "Pidgeot, Hurricane" she commanded. Crud, the clouds were gone and the sun was out; for those who don't know, Hurricane has a 70% accuracy that increases to 100% in sunlight. However, this is also good for me. "Al use Solarbeam" I order. The two super attacks collide, cancelling each other out and creating a dust cloud. "Pidgeot, Sky Attack" Erin said behind the dust. I had no clue where the attack would come from or when. "A…Albert Magical Leaf" I say. Albert shot the leaves in every direction of the dust. We heard nothing from the other side. We got worried and prepared for the worst. Suddenly Pidgeot shot out of the dust; it was covered in a white light.

It smashed straight into Al, and almost knocked him into me. The dust finally cleared and we could see again. Al was running low on energy; I bet he could take one more strong hit tops. "Al use Energy Ball" I order. "Pidgeot, Air Slash" Erin said plainly. Albert shot off the energy ball, which was deflected by Air Slash. "Pidgeot, finish it up with Fly" Erin commanded, Pidgeot flew high up into the sky and started diving down towards Al. "Al stop it with Solarbeam" I order. Al began charging up the beam, but by the time it was finished Al had already been tackled by Pidgeot. Al fell to the ground, what little of a Solarbeam he had charged scattered to the wind.

"1 to 1, it all comes down to this" I said. "Yup" Erin replied. We threw our last pokeballs. I sent out Jack and she sent out Garchomp. It was a deep blue in body color, and red underbelly. Its eyes were black, the only color it had was its yellow pupils. It had a fin on its back, with piece in the middle missing. "Jack use Mach Punch" I called out. "Chomp use Dragon Claw" Erin said, the two hand attacks collided, they seemed evenly matched; "Jack, Bullet Punch with your other hand" I command. Jack immediately shot his left fist towards Chomp's face. "Chomp, Dragon Claw on your other hand" Erin countered. Chomp pulled up his other claw in order to deflect Jack's Bullet Punch. I was running out of options, Jack only knew punching moves. Although, when I saw his eyes as he was struggling to win; he had a special kind of determination, I didn't need to guess why, he wanted…no, needed to win. He needed to prove he was strong enough to take down any opponent. "Jack, back off" I ordered. He obviously didn't want to, but he did it anyways. "And come back in with a Mach punch!" I exclaimed. He smiled and charged back in with his high speed punch. "Chomp, Dig" Erin commanded. Right before Jack could make a connection Chomp suddenly sunk into the ground, as if it was water. "That's really weird" I commented looking at the rippling patch of grass where Chomp once stood. "Yeah, well, he is the Land Shark Pokémon, it probably felt natural to him" Erin explained.

I stood looking for a signal that would show Chomp's position. "Dragon Rush" Erin said plainly. Suddenly, a fin, glowing with a darkish blue color, I'm guessing Dragon energy, emerged from the ground and hit Jack in the left foot. I don't think he knew what was going on, as when Jack went stumbling backwards after the attack. "Open a hole in the ground" Erin ordered; Chomp popped his head out of the ground for a second before submerging again. 'What are you planning' I thought. "Dragon Rush from the front" Erin commanded, the fin emerged again like before and went straight for Jack. This time Jack jumped backwards "stop, and submerge" Erin ordered. I suddenly got an idea in my head, "Jack use Mega Punch on the ground!" I exclaimed. Jack gave a, somewhat, psychotic smile. He smashed his fist into the ground, breaking the surrounding area into jagged slabs of the earth. Jack jumped back again, in case the rubble collapsed. "Sand Tomb" Erin said triumphantly, only then did I notice that Jack was standing on the hole made earlier. Suddenly, a small tornado of dirt surrounded Jack and trapped him in place. "And now Dragon Rush, straight up" Erin said pointing up with her left hand. Chomp shot out of the hole, covered in the same blue energy his fin was earlier and tackled Jack from beneath him. Jack was shot towards the sky and ended up landing in front of me.

I kneeled down and said to him "come on, get up Jack, and show them your true power". Jack got back up, he was a little wobbly, but he was up. He tightened his belt and clenched his fists; this was showing he was going to use the Black Belt's power and Iron Fist's power. I calmed down; this was not the time to be stressing out. "Close Combat" I said slowly. Jack ran as fast as he could, it sometimes seemed like he was warping from one spot to another. His fists started glowing a slight red color. Eventually he reached Chomp and started punching with all his might; he was going for an all out final attack. "Chomp come back at him with Dragon Claw" Erin ordered. The two fist attacks kept colliding with the opponent's body and face, neither side seeming to tire. As I was watching the two go at it, I noticed something was moving on Chomp that wasn't his arms. I looked closely; it was a fang 'Dragon Fang' I thought, wait, if Chomp was this strong on his own than…! Erin smirked "so you noticed? Chomp engage the Dragon Fang" she called out. The fang around Chomp's neck started to glow and his fists got even faster.

"Crud, Jack switch to Mach punches!" I yelled; his fists switched from red to white in a matter of seconds. His fists sped up to almost as fast as Chomp's. However I noticed they had both tired out, time for the final hit, "Jack, finish it with Bullet Punch!" I yelled, He raised his right fist and shot for it. "Chomp, let's end it with Dragon Rush" Erin yelled, Chomp charged straight into Jack and Jack punched Chomp right before he hit. They both stood locked in position for about 5 seconds. Then they fell backwards onto the ground. The result was a tie.

"It's a tie, let's leave it at that, for now" I compromised. "Agreed" Erin approved "Well I gotta go, see ya later" she said walking off. "Wait!" I said running up to her "Let's trade pokegear numbers" I explained. "Oh, that" she remembered. We swapped numbers and she started walking off again.

"Great, another crazy person has entered my life" I sighed and walked back to the pokecenter. "I'd like a room and my Pokémon healed, please" I tried to ask politely. "My, it's been a while since I've seen a boy come to this city" Joy commented. "Don't remind me" I groaned grabbing the room key and putting my pokeballs on the desk. I walked to my room and plopped down on my bed. I would need my energy for tomorrow's battle.

**A/N: Wow, that battle scene was longer than I thought it would be! I wonder if it's because I tried describing Erin's Pokémon. Anyways, in case you didn't figure it out, the title refers to the introducing of Erin, our fifth (and hopefully final) main character. **

**Pure Gamer: How did I do? **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to take this moment to thank Pure Gamer, for being my mentor and friend; you're the best. Oh, and the super awesome original thing? I was hoping to wait till later to use it, but I'll do it next chapter.**

**Current Date in Story: January 15, 2009**

Chapter 15: Perfume

"Aw, come on Sparky it isn't that bad" I tried comforting my Pokémon, who was currently using his front paws to cover his nose. We were on our way to the Celadon City Gym when we passed a perfume shop and THIS happened. I shook my head, and looked around. I saw a girl exiting from the perfume shop. She had shoulder length hair; it was a deep shade of ocean blue tied into a small ponytail. She appeared to be wearing a shirt as green as the grass tucked into her white dress pants, she also had a pair shoes as brown as the bark on the trees. She had a concerned look on her face as she approached us. "I'm so sorry, we didn't think about Pokémon with sensitive noses when we built the perfume shop" she said in one go. "It's alright, I should've put him in his pokeball" I said recalling Sparky.

"I apologize on behalf of our perfume shop" she said bowing. "No, no I'll take the blame" I replied. "…do you hate perfume?" she asked staring down. "Well, I wouldn't use it, since I'm a guy" I explained "But, I think it's…ok?" She looked at me and smiled "That's good to hear, well I have to get back to work, see ya" she said running off. Well she was nice, kinda; I continued walking over to the gym. I noticed the person from yesterday wasn't standing guard anymore, I guess that means I can go in.

I slowly opened the door and walked in, I expected to feel a floor, instead, I felt the green grass underfoot. I could tell just by looking, it wasn't that fake stuff, it was real; it flowed in the wind that I let in from opening the door. There were a few trees here and there, with more off to the side of the battle field and everywhere else. I looked up, the roof was made of glass, probably too help keep the plants alive. It was painstakingly (whatever that means) obvious that the gym leader used grass types…and grass were weak to Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, and bug…I had none of those, except for Charles. But he was weak, this wouldn't be easy, but we would pull through…wait, was he weak? I thought about it, I had never used him or seen him battle. "Ah, I'm sorry did you wait long?" said a voice emanating in front of me. I looked up; it was the girl from earlier except she was wearing a light yellow kimono with an orange pattern. Instead of what she was wearing earlier, "You're the perfume girl!" I exclaimed. She giggled "Yeah, that's me, Erika of Celadon City, I take it you're a challenger" she said. "Yup" I said taking a pokeball off my belt. She pulled a pokeball out of her sleeve, "Go Gloom" she said. "Go Charles" I said a little disappointedly, a small violet creature appeared from Erika's pokeball. It had a huge red flower on its head; the flower seemed half open, like it was getting ready to bloom. It also had several light orange leaves (or at least I think they're leaves) sticking out from under the flower. Another interesting feature is; the flower had white circles on the bulbs.

I pulled out my pokedex "Charles knows: Scratch, Leer, Smokescreen, and Fire Fang" Dexter explained. "Charles use Scratch" I said. "Gloom dodge then use Stun Spore" Erika commanded. Charles ran with his claw extended, and then Gloom sidestepped and released a yellow dust. Charles froze in place "Sorry to do this, Gloom, Mega Drain" Erika apologized; Gloom lowered its head and started sucking energy from the flower. "Charles use Fire Fang" I ordered. Charles turned and bite the flower with his flaming fangs. Gloom stopped sucking and started running around in circles "Gloom!" Erika exclaimed. Eventually Gloom stopped running and fell to the ground, Charles let go before it touched the ground. Erika recalled Gloom and sent out another Pokémon. This Pokémon was similar to Gloom, except it was bigger, and its flower was in full bloom. Probably it's evolution, I thought. "Charles go in with another Fire Fang" I commanded. "Vileplume use Solarbeam" Erika ordered. Charles ran towards Vileplume, he was faster than before, he readied his fangs and…he was engulfed in the Solarbeam. He was sent flying backwards and landed on the ground.

He got up almost immediately though, He got enveloped in a white light and he lunged towards Vileplume with his fist full of fire. The attack caught Vileplume off guard and it stumbled backwards. The light around Charles disappeared; he was taller and had a lump on the back of his head, also where he had orange scales, he now had red scales. I pulled out my pokedex again "Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, It is very hotheaded by nature, so it constantly seeks opponents. It calms down only when it wins **(Credit to for this and future pokedex entries)**" Dexter explained "Moves include: Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Fire Punch, and Fire Fang". "Charles use Flamethrower" I ordered. "Vileplume Solarbeam" Erika commanded. The two Pokémon shot out their beams, they were equally matched. I could tell Charles was still weak from earlier, he wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer.

Wait…maybe getting hurt wouldn't be a bad idea "Charles stop firing" I ordered, Charles looked shocked but did it anyways. He let the beam hit him head on, and when it subsided he was still standing in the same spot. He stood there and then his tail fire suddenly burst into a full on inferno, His ability Blaze had activated. "Now, Fire Punch!" I yelled. Charles ran as fast as he could, his eyes full of determination and rage. He punched Vileplume, engulfing it in flames for a second before it was sent flying. "Return Vileplume" Erika said as Vileplume hit the ground.

"Time to end this, Go Lombre" Erika said throwing the pokeball. Crud, Lombre is part water type. It was a light shade of green with red claws on its toes and a red bill; it also had a giant lily pad on its head. "Use Hydro Pump" Erika ordered. The water blasted from Lombre's mouth and enveloped Charles, when Lombre stopped spraying Charles dropped to the floor, thankfully his tail was still going. "Return Charles" I said "Finish this Sparky". "Hydro Pump again" Erika commanded. "Sparky, Volt Tackle, head on" I ordered. Sparky ran straight into the gushing water, pushing through it without much effort. Sparky hit Lombre right in the mouth, making him stumble backwards. "Now, Thunderbolt" I order. Sparky was basically right next to Lombre, so it really didn't matter what move was used, the bolt electrified Lombre and he fell to his knees then the ground.

"Return Lombre" Erika said "Go Leafy" a Leafeon appeared, it was mostly a light cream color with chocolate colored eyes, it had leaves sticking out in several places, and the most notable was the one on its head. Also, its ears became leaf-ish at the tips. Another feature is; its tail was one big leaf, waving side to side. "Leaf le" Leafy said slowly, the voice sounded female. "Jolt Jo" Sparky responded. "Sparky, Shadow Ball" I ordered. "Leafy, Energy Ball" Erika commanded. The two balls of energy collided and cancelled each other out. "Leafy, Razor Leaf" Erika ordered. "Sparky, Thunderbolt" I commanded. The two attacks cancelled each other out again. "Magical Leaf" Erika commanded. "Thunder" I ordered. The two strong attacks lasted a while longer, and then Leafy controlled her attack to go around the Thunder. The attack struck Sparky on his right side. "Volt Tackle" I ordered. Sparky ran through his Thunder absorbing the electricity along the way.

He tackled Leafy with full force, Leafy stumbled backwards and readied herself to attack "Leafy, Solarbeam" Erika said with a smirk. My eyes widened, Leafy was already able to match Sparky's power, an attack as strong as Solarbeam would… "Sparky use Volt Tackle to run!" I screamed. Sparky understood completely, he turned tail and ran! But it was too late, the beam attacked Sparky from behind as he was running. When the beam dissipated, Sparky was on the ground, but he got up slowly. This couldn't go on, I had to switch "Sparky Re…" I started. He turned and looked at me "Jolt Jo JOLT Jolteon Jolt! (I can do this!)" He barked, readying himself to attack. "Fine, Volt Tackle" I said. As Sparky started running, I formulated a plan. I waited till he was halfway there until I said it "Sparky fire a Thunder and stop running"

Shocked expressions filled the room, but Sparky did as he was told and shot off the Thunder and stopped running. The electricity from the volt tackle traveled to the Thunder and allowed it to become bigger. "Leafy, Magical Leaf" Erika said, making a last ditch effort to win. The attack swerved around the Thunder and hit Sparky. The two attacks hit at the same time, when they stopped both eeveelutions fell to the ground.

We both returned our Pokémon and shook hands. "This was a great match" she said. "I thought so too" I replied as she handed me the badge. "I'll see you again soon" I said walking out the door. I decided to head back to the pokecenter, that gym battle toke a lot out of me and my team. I dropped my team off with Nurse Joy and headed to my room for a nap. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?

**A/N: Who knows what tomorrow will bring? I do! Hehehe, anyways…I'm sorry, I had a 4 day weekend, and I only worked on this for 2 of them, so, to make it up, I did two chapters in those 2 days. Well that's all see ya next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: The time has come to…never mind, like Pure Gamer has been asking for, I'll make something (kinda) original happen. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 16: Untitled

"I blame you" I muttered. "Jolt jolt (I blame you)" Sparky replied. "…I guess we're both to blame" I compromised. "Jolteon Jolt (I still blame you)" Sparky countered. I case you haven't figured it out; we're lost, yet again. We left Celadon about an hour ago, and the map on the pokegear stopped working 15 minutes ago. The scenery wasn't helping, tall dark green trees that almost touched the sky were surrounding on all sides. I got an idea "Can you still smell the perfume from the shop?" I asked. He shook his head "Jolteon… (Only a little that rubbed onto you…)". "There goes that idea" I said scratching my head.

"Mauuuuni" a voice groaned in the distance. I whipped my head in the direction it came from, "Sparky follow the sound" I ordered. We both ran forward towards the mystery sound. Eventually, we reached the shore. It was actually pretty nice to see something other than trees; I looked around for the source of the noise. I saw a small aqua blue figure in the distance; it was still breathing but not moving. I ran over to it and picked it up; it had eyelash markings leading to yellow circle above its closed eyes. It also had a red ruby like jewel on its torso with another smaller yellow jewel below it. And two tentacle like appendages sticking out of its head. Mana… I could care less what it was right now. It was burning up, a serious fever. What I would give for a flying type right now, unfortunately Charles was still quite a while away from that. 'Beep, beep, beep' my pokegear started vibrating. I picked it up; the map came back, kinda, it showed land features not routes and cities. It was good enough; I had a vague idea of where Celadon was. "Come on Sparky Let's go" I said running north.

We ran as fast as we could, I had to stop every now and again when I ran out of air. Sometimes I hate that humans can't activate their adrenaline on their own. Eventually we came out of the trees, I looked around, I recognized this place, and it was Route 16. I kept running, following the path on the ground, I turned right and reached pavement. I kept going, I was out of breathe but that didn't matter I had to reach the pokecenter. I opened the door and put the creature on the table "Please *pant* heal it" I said continuously panting afterward. Nurse Joy immediately toke it to the backroom. I decide to take a seat and rest.

**1 hour later**

"Oh please be okay" I said to myself. Sparky was lying next to my feet, the run toke a lot out of him too. We were still waiting for nurse joy to come out. Suddenly, she came out, I walked up to her "will it be okay?" I asked. She nodded with a smile "it'll make a full recovery, it just needs some rest" I sighed and sat down again. "Although, I must say, it's pretty impressive to catch a Manaphy" she said, I looked up at her, confused. "Manna-what?" I asked tilting my head. "Manaphy, it's a newly discovered legendary" Joy explained. 'Wow, I saved a legendary' I thought as I yawned. "I'll get you a room, I'm sure it's been a long day" Joy said as she walked off. I toke one last look towards the backroom then I followed Joy.

**The Next Day**

I woke up early; I really couldn't sleep because I was worrying about Manaphy. I put on a long sleeved white shirt with black sleeves and jeans. I decided to keep Sparky in his pokeball for now. Then I walked down stairs to the backroom again. Nobody was up so I was pretty sure it was early. Hmm… I wonder if Nurse Joy would be mad if I went in on my own. I slowly opened the door and went in. I expected to see Manaphy lying on the table, instead I saw a small 5-7 year old girl with light blue hair in an aqua blue kimono sitting on the table, her hair was tied into a ponytail behind her head and she appeared to be bare foot. "Um, hello" I said. She looked at me "are you the one who saved me?" she asked. "Yeah that's… wait your Manaphy?" I asked, she nodded "but you're…" I said gesturing towards her. "Oh, I forgot, humans don't know about our transforming" she said. "Legendaries can transform into humans… interesting" I said to myself. "I am indebted to you" she said getting off the table and bowing. "It was no problem, you were hurt after all, and I'll help any Pokémon in need" I explained. "You're very kind" she said getting up "but, I have another request". "What is it?" I asked.

"Please, take me with you" she said shyly. I was in shock for a second but then I thought about it, it would be nice to have company. "Sure, it would be great" I said. She started jumping around, "Thank you, Thank You!" she exclaimed and then hugged me. I got her to calm down, "can you turn back into a Manaphy so Nurse Joy doesn't ask about you" I asked, she nodded and was enveloped in a white light, when it subsided she was back to her smaller Pokémon form.

I picked her up and we walked out, Nurse Joy was at the front desk and I told her Manaphy was okay and I would take care of her. We waited till we made it back to my room for Manaphy to transform. I set her on the ground and she was enveloped in the light again, when it subsided she was back to her human form. She got up and looked at me "so what do we do now daddy?" she asked. "Daddy?" I repeated. "Sorry, do you not want me to call you that?" She asked. "No, no it's fine I was just surprised" I said. I looked at her; I think people will ask questions if she walks around in a kimono. "I think we should get you some new clothes" I explained as I opened the door. She nodded and followed behind me. When we were out of the center and halfway to the store Manaphy grabbed me by the pants. "Piggyback" she muttered, I picked her up and set her on my back. We walked the rest of the way in relative silence then we reached the store. "Okay, find some clothes you like" I said as I set her down. She immediately ran around the store at high speeds. My jaw dropped in awe as she came back with a pile in her hands. I led her to the changing rooms and waited for her to come out. After about 15 minutes she came out in a light green shirt with a water drop on it and jean style pants. "I like these best" she announced. "Okay, change back into your other clothes and I'll buy it" I explained, she nodded and went back in.

**25 minutes later**

"Whoa this place is huge!" Manaphy exclaimed. We decided to go back to Fuchsia City so I could earn the Soul Badge, right now were in Saffron. "I know right?" I responded "too bad we can't stay, we've gotta get moving". "Darn, some other time right?" she asked. "Right" I responded as we walked out the southern gate and entered Route 6.

We took our time strolling down the path. "Flowers!" Manaphy exclaimed and ran off. Yup, my life isn't being boring, "Wait up!" I yelled running after her.

**Meanwhile**

"…and then she blasted through the wall and jumped into the ocean" a man wearing a dark blue cloak with red markings reported, he had deep ocean blue hair. "She escaped!" a man in classic butler attire said slamming his fist on the table, he had dark purple hair. "Unfortunately, sir" the blue-haired man said. "Without her, you are useless to me" purple said somehow opening a door "Take him away Regis". "UNDERSTOOD" responded a figure wearing a mask that only showed his jet black hair, he was wearing a gray cloak. He put his left arm out; it was black like his hair with a red triangle on the back of his hand. His fingers were gray and he only had three, his shot out a black iron ball from his fingertips that blasted the blue man backwards into the wall. "Be gone Kyro, you are of no use" the purple announced. "Fine, but know this Acid, your plan will fail!" Kyro yelled as he left. "Gather the others, we need a meeting" Acid ordered, Regis nodded and left. "Even without them, our plan will succeed, no matter what" Acid said to himself.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What is this? A secret organization? A Human Manaphy? A man with weird arms? Is that original? I was planning to keep the organization a secret and make it a sequel, but this'll do too. Oh, I forgot to mention, Manaphy is bare foot because she likes the feel of the ground on her feet. Till next time, take it away Manaphy!**

**Manaphy: Bye bye! *waving* **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17, let's continue where we left off. Oh and anything written in bold is me, the writer, everything else is the story**

**Pure Gamer: You make an interesting point**

**(Manaphy): *nod* Interesting**

Chapter 17: The Adventure Continues

**Acid POV**

It's almost time for the plans to come into action, I thought. The time when our revolution would begin, Forget that useless Kyro, all he had control over was the sea, big whoop, and he couldn't even do anything without his 'precious little princess', ugh. I opened the door to the meeting room. "Gentlemen" I addressed. "Acid" most of them answered. "Maaw daa" a small child wearing a light blue shirt and green pants answered, He had somewhat spiky orange hair with one big spike near the top of his head. "Yes, we know who you are, Mawter" I said as I sat near the top of the table. "Maaw daa" he repeated, he was in a less annoying mood for once. "As you all know, I have dismissed Kyro because of his failure to capture Manaphy" I explained, most nodded (Mawter was looking at the ceiling for some reason) "This puts a dent into our plans, however we shall still proceed" I continued, some laughing maniacally, others nodding, the rest sat there waiting for me to continue (Mawter was trying to eat his chair). "Where do we start?" a man wearing a red almost matador outfit asked, he had red-orange hair that spiked down the middle like a mohawk, in addition to his matador outfit he wore a long yellow-gold cape with ruffles. "Good question, General Hon, we shall start at…"

**Zach POV**

"… and that's the story" I finished explaining. I decided explaining what happened yesterday to my friends now would arise less questions than telling them later. They all nodded in understanding, especially Savannah who was threatening to rip my head off if…well you probably know. "Great story, now tell us the real one" David said sarcastically. "Dat is da real one!" Manaphy argued. "Calm down Aqua" I comforted, yeah I named her Aqua, original I know. "Ok daddy" she said sitting down again. "Daddy huh?" Erin teased. "Are you gonna say something" I asked Connor. "I've got nothing" he said with his hands up. "Alright dismissed" I said getting up Aqua following behind. "Wait, wait, wait" Savannah said as she walked up to Aqua and picked her up and hugged her. "She's so huggable!" Savannah squealed. "I'm dizzy!" Aqua moaned as she was being spun around and squeezed. Eventually Savannah put Aqua down "Well I gotta go see…" Savannah started. Aqua pointed at her "Who is this lady!" Aqua said in a surprised tone.

"That's Savannah" I introduced. "Why did she pick me up out of nowhere like that!" she continued questioning. "Cause she thinks your cute" I answered. "…Do you 2 like each other?" She asked in a softer tone. We (Savannah and I) looked at each other, where did we stand in our relationship? I guess I had to answer, and then I remembered Erin, Connor, and David were still nearby. I was starting to get cold feet, but I had to say something "yes" I said with finality. Aqua gave me a thoughtful look **(PROCESSING!)** and then she turned back around to Savannah she jumped up and hugged her happily "Mommy!" she said as she bounced around. "I don't know if I should feel awkward, embarrassed or happy, I guess all three!" Savannah said. I decided to let them have their moment, "By the way David, how's your psychic training? Can you bend spoons?" I asked. "I'm not at that level" he replied. "What level are you at then?" I persisted. "…0.001" he replied laughing.

That got a good laugh from everybody, Aqua walked over to me, apparently the embracing stopped a while ago. "Daddy, I gots a bad feeling…" she said with a concerned look on her face. "What is it?" I asked getting down to eye level, it was probably important. "I dunno, but it's gonna get bad" she paused, clasped her head and pointed north "There" she struggled to say. I started rubbing her back "Calm down, where is it exactly" I comforted. "That big place you promised we go back to" she said. "Saffron" I explained to everybody else, we formed a circle to discuss it. "I wonder what it is." Connor asked. "Why Saffron?" Erin asked. "It's the biggest city in Kanto" David explained.

"Should we go and check it out?" I asked. "NO!" Aqua yelled "If you go then…then…" she stuttered. I patted her on the back "Ok, we won't go right now" I comforted, She nodded and calmed down. "Let's go back to the pokecenter" I announced. The rest nodded except for Connor "What Connor?" I asked, he pointed up. "Look" he barely whispered, we all looked up, there was a giant plane **(I don't know the names of planes)** that seemed to be carrying about a thousand or more people. But that wasn't the scary part, there was a giant missile strapped to the bottom of the plane. A door on the side of the plane opened slightly, revealing a man wearing a black suit and pants with black shoes and red bowtie, the classic butler stereotype. He had unusual light purple hair; he pointed at Aqua and then put his hand up to his neck and made the 'killing motion'. I put my hand on Aqua shoulder to keep her from shaking, "its okay Aqua" I comforted. "No, it's just begun" she said sadly. Eventually the man closed the door and the plane flew off north. "Pokecenter now, we don't want to be out here when they drop that thing!" I exclaimed, trying to warn the city as well. We shuffled into the center, most of the city's people followed. After about 25 minutes we felt the shock along with the rest of the region. We waited another 25 minutes to make sure they didn't drop another one. "Do you know where they'll strike next?" I asked Aqua.

She shook her head "I didn't even know they were gonna do this" she admitted. In case you're wondering we're just sitting in a group on the floor. "So you know them" I asked. She slowly nodded, "It's a long story though" she said. "We've got time" I said as I checked the group for confirmation, they nodded. "Okay then, let's start with this:"

**March 15, year: XXXX**

**Aqua's POV**

"I'm bored Chief!" I groaned; I was wearing my favorite blue kimono. I'll mention it now, the place I lived in was an old oil platform that we turned into a home. "Quiet down, I've got work to do" a man with Ocean blue hair answered. He was wearing a dark blue coat with a light blue shirt underneath and jeans, he also had red markings on each piece of clothing, and the marking consisted of a red circle with three red lines coming out the top. He was sitting at a desk with towers of paper threatening to fall over. "Why don't you go play with Phione?" he asked. "Her? She doesn't even have a fake name!" I exclaimed. "Neither do you" the man reminded. "Oh yeah, maybe I will" I said. There was a knock at the door "I'll get it" I said. I opened the door, it was HIM again, that weirdo with the purple hair. "Ah, Manaphy is Kyro around?" he asked, remaining as stiff as ever. "I'm here" I heard Kyro reply from behind me. "I'd like to talk to you alone" that guy said looking at me. "Fine, I'll play with Phione" I said walking past Him.

**5 hours later**

"I'm home" I said as I opened the door. It was eerily quiet, eventually Kyro walked out of a room. "It's time to start your battle training" he muttered. "My what?" I asked. "Battle training so you can kill humans one day" Kyro explained lowly. "But, I don't have anything against humans" I pointed out. "Do as I say…" Kyro threatened putting a hand up, I started to rain hard. I stepped back, what happened when I was gone?

"Where do you think you're going" Kyro said as he took a step towards me. I turned and ran out the door, I ran towards the edge of the platform. Kyro appeared from a puddle in front of me and grabbed me "I asked 'where are you going?'" he said deeply. "Away from you!" I screamed as I escaped his grip. He pulled up a wall of ice next to the edge and I jumped through it and into the ocean.

**END**

**Zach POV**

"…and you know the rest" she said as she looked at me. "I take it 'that man' is the one we saw in the plane" I asked, she nodded. "Do you still think Kyro did it on purpose" Connor asked, she shook her head. "I realize now it's all Acid's fault, oh by the way, that man's name is Acid" she explained. We all nodded 'I now know who I must kill first' I thought.

"We should head to Saffron eventually" David stated. "Maybe not, that missile could be radioactive" Erin explained. David seemed to grimace at the thought, "Don't worry, your secret stash of practice spoons are okay" I joked; I don't think anybody laughed though. "What do we do now, sit around and do nothing? We're Pokémon trainers!" Connor encouraged, it didn't help "Even if we are trainers there isn't much we can do" I stated. "Except send in a Pokémon that has already been exposed to radioactivity" David joked. I stared at him "David, you're a genius!" I exclaimed. "You're just figuring this out now?" he said.

"Everyone, there's a broadcast of Saffron City" Nurse Joy announced, Almost everyone followed. She took us to the main room, it had a huge TV. We came in just in time to see the remains of the city "It doesn't look like it was radioactive" I stated as I looked at the screen. "Thankfully" the rest of the party replied. The city just seemed to have a giant crater in the middle of the city, some wreckage because of it and nothing else. The broadcast went for 25 minutes and then it was interrupted, the screen showed a man with light purple hair with deep red bowtie and black butler jacket, Acid. It was zoomed in to just show his shoulders and head. "Humans, our bombing of Saffron City is a warning" he started "Humans have made us suffer long enough, we, Nebrosono, will make you humans suffer for what you have done to us over the years" he continued "If you surrender to us, we will make your punishment less severe, that is all" he finished, and the broadcast came back.

**Acid POV**

"I think that went well" I said as I got up from my seat. "Maaaaw DAAAA!"Mawter said as he stood in front of the camera. "It's off Mawter" I explained, he walked away from it and sat in the chair I was just sitting in. "Maww maw da" he addressed the public. "Very funny, now go home" I said to the psychotic child. "Maw da" he said as he left the room. "What's next" Hon asked. "Now we wait for the humans to respond" I said simply. "You expect me to wait after doing something like that" he said questioningly. "I expect you to ready your army for anything" I explained as I walked out the door, Hon following behind me. "Fine, I'll take a break" he said and headed in the other direction. I went back to my room and checked the TV for news. I tuned in just in time to hear "purple haired man that toke over the air waves we want you to meet our champion at the Indigo Plateau, so you can discuss your terms" a news lady said over the TV, I hate it when they say I'm human. I walked out of my room and out of the building, I reached the outside and I started walking onto the air, beginning my trek to the Indigo Plateau.

**1 hour later**

"There it is" I said to myself as I set foot on the grass In front of the building. Luckily, since I'm not human I wasn't tired from the journey. I opened the doors and walked up to the front desk, "I believe I have an appointment" I said to the receptionist, she looked horrified for a second but then she smiled and pointed left. I followed her directions and found a big meeting room.

Inside was a man with fiery red hair, it was spiked. He was wearing a black body suit with 3 red lines going down the middle; he was also wearing dark gray boots and a cape that was black on the outside and red on the inside. "Are you the one I'm supposed to meet" I asked. "Yes, I'm Lance" he answered "What's your name?" he asked. "Acid" I answered, taking a seat. "Why do you want humans to be punished?" he asked. "They deserve it, look at all the things they've done to our kind!" I exclaimed. "And what exactly is your kind?" he questioned.

I smiled "Legendaries, of course" I said as I let my tail slip out, it was long and a deep shade of purple. "Mewtwo" Lance said out of breath. "Yes, I think I've got the second worst problem with humans" I replied. "I insist you to stay the night so we can ask you more questions, but first one last question" he stated. "What?" I asked.

"Are you the leader?"He asked. I laughed, "Of course not" I said between laughs. "Then who is" he asked. I stopped laughing "If I told you, where would be the fun in that?" I questioned.

**A/N: cliff hanger! Kinda, but still suspenseful, now we know Nebrosono's main purpose, what will happen next? Frankly even I don't know. As usual, chapters will come out when they come out. Well that's all…**

**Acid: I'll say it this time, Goodbye human readers. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I made a couple of revisions to older chapters, nothing major, you didn't miss much. Anyways, I meant to work on this, however I got caught up in a game (One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, if you care). Ah, I'm in a somewhat happy mood, IcyHeartShards added me to their favorite authors list and Jacob99503 added this story to their story alert, so I've technically got three fans now, Thanks all of you, I feel accomplished. Also, here are the character ages:**

**Zach: 11, Savannah: 10, David: 11, Connor: 11, Erin: 12**

Chapter 18: Lightonos

**Zach POV**

"And so, it has been discovered the organization Nebrosono, Is made up of legendary Pokémon that seek revenge on human kind for their hardships" the news lady explained though the TV. "At least we know what we're up against" I encouraged, the rest of the group nodded. We decided to stick around a bit longer in Fuchsia City until we figured out what to do next. We watched the television in case something happened. Just we had hoped the TV fuzzed out again and showed an entirely different scene. "Hi humans!" a figure addressed, it was a little girl about Aqua's age (If not younger), she had light pink hair that was slightly messy. On the sides of her head were two pink ears, they seemed to not have ear holes, also they were a darker shade than her hair. She was wearing a ruffled pink dress that went down to her bare feet; I could also see a light pink tail waving back and forth.

"We are Lightonos! We will stop those meanies from Nebrosono!" she said in a happy tone. "Umanos" Aqua said in an annoyed tone, doing a face palm. "We are strong! But not strong enough, we need yous's helps!" she continued. "Why is she the leader?" Aqua questioned. "That is why we are now requesting human help, meet us in Vermillion City" she finished as the broadcast came back. "To vermillion" I said as I turned and walked out the door. "Do we have to?" Aqua whined. "Yes, we have to" Savannah comforted.

**Acid POV**

"Ah, I love the smell of charred building in the morning" I said as I stepped away from the burning building. Those idiots tried to stop me, so I burned the building; unfortunately the champion escaped. Whatever, worrying about this is going to get me nowhere. I pulled out my deep purple communicator, "General, send me a helicopter to the Indigo Plateau" I said. "Right away" he responded. Well, this is starting to get boring, what happens now? I'll have to think about it.

**Zach POV**

"I've got my things, how about you?" I asked Aqua. "Yup" she answered. "Everybody else?" I questioned, they nodded. "Okay then, let's go" I said turning to walk out of the pokecenter, but suddenly a shuriken shot down in front of me. "What the!" I shouted, looking for my attacker. "Leaving so soon?" a voice came from…above? I looked and saw a figure covered in the darkness made by the dimmed lights of the room. She jumped down in front of me and I got a good look of her. She was wearing classic ninja uniform that was colored lavender. Her hair was a deep shade of purple pulled back into one short, spiky ponytail. I recognized her as Janine, the Fuchsia City Gym Leader. "Ah, Janine, What the Heck was that for!" I screamed. "Are you trying to leave without battling me!" she argued. "The gym can wait, we've got bigger problems" I pointed out. "Fine, I'll let you skip this time" she pouted. "Don't worry, it's just this once" I comforted and walked out. As soon as we walked out Savannah asked "So, uh, do you two know each other". "Never seen here before in real life" I responded truthfully. She stared at me for a second and then said "Wow, your social skills are a lot better than before". I somewhat smiled remembering my past…no, we'll worry about that later.

**Acid POV**

"Sir, we've got information that a counter organization is rising up against us" Hon informed. "Who's leading?" I questioned. "No definite answer, although it was Umanos was the messenger" Hon continued. I slammed my fist on the table "Umanos" I repeated with anger "Why her of all people". "Um, she may not be the leader, s…sir" Hon hesitated. "I don't care if she's the leader or not, she's a part of them, and that's why we must stop them" I explained. "What do you have in mind" Hon asked, regaining his composure. "Send a spy, I want to know what they're up to" I answered. "I'll go" answered a figure covered in black rags stitched into a cloak. "Kuro-yoru" I addressed "I think it would be wise to leave immediately if you want to make it" I advised. "Understood" he acknowledged and created a portal of darkness, he then proceeded to step through it. "You're dismissed General" I said. He left the room and I asked myself "What are you up to Umanos"

**Zach and friends POV**

"Look there it is!" I exclaimed as we neared Vermillion. I let everybody else get in front of me so I could make sure we didn't lose anybody, we didn't. As I was about to follow behind them, I tripped on a rock and ended up rolling down the hill into everybody else.

"WAAAAAAAHHH!" I yelled. "BOOOOO YAAAAHHH!" Connor yelled. "WWHHHAAATTT TTTTHHHEE!" David exclaimed. "WHHHEEEE!" Aqua exclaimed. "Boys" Savannah said in annoyance. "And Aqua" Erin pointed out. "Yeah, she got that from her father" Savannah convinced. "Coming from the girl that went 75 down the Cycling Route on her new bike" Erin reminded. "…we should check on them" Savannah said running off. "Gets her every time" Erin said following behind.

Meanwhile, Aqua, Connor, David, and I were in a pile in front of Vermillion. "Again, Again!" Connor and Aqua chanted. "No" David and I replied. We got up and waited for the girls, "…so, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" David asked nonchalantly. The realization Valentine's Day was coming was a shock to me, "Oh yeah, Valentine's Day" I said thoughtlessly "I forgot that I can finally celebrate it". "You haven't celebrated it before either?" David asked. "Neither have I" Connor added. "…Wow, this is awkward" I commented. "At least we're celebrating this year" David said. Connor and I stared at him; it took him a second to realize what he said "Crud" he said in defeat. I smiled devilishly "Who~" I persisted. "Yeah~" Aqua and Connor joined in. "Not telling, besides didn't Connor agree we'd be celebrating this year?" David pointed out. Aqua and I turned our heads and asked "Who~". "Um, uh, look the others are coming!" Connor said. "Cheater" Aqua, David, and I said.

"Come on let's go" I said turning and walking into the city. It didn't take us long to find out where the meeting was, the moment I walked in I saw a giant tent that had a sign that said 'Lightonos meeting, everyone welcome'. "There" I said pointing to it. "Duh" everyone else replied. We walked in and were greeted by a guy with somewhat spiky silver-white hair. He had black markings around his eyes, like big eyelashes, and he was wearing a white shirt with jeans. His eyes were so yellow, they almost seemed golden. "Ah good, we were waiting for you people" he addressed "I'm Logan, although you already knew that didn't you" he said to Aqua. "Hi Logie" she said with a smile. "Anyways, we've been waiting for you, now we can start" he said leading us forward. "How did you know we were coming?" I asked. "We're a group of legendaries, we already know how this is going to turn out, kind of" he explained. "I see" I replied, as we came to the middle of the tent.

"That was a long hallway" Connor pointed out. "Again, we're legendaries, we do what we want" he explained. "Or see fit" added a new voice, he had long spiky brown hair with a mask resembling Entei's face in it. He was wearing a gray overcoat with a black shirt underneath and gray sweatpants, and his eyes were red like fire. "Hector" Logan addressed. "Don't let this guy fool ya, we're not all fun and games" Hector explained. "But _some _of us are" Logan added, adding emphasis on 'some'. "Anyways, it's time for the meeting" Hector announced before more could be said. "Everybody take your seats" a voice announced, we did as we were told and found our seats. As I was walking to my seat I bumped into someone, he had long white hair and red slit-like eyes, he was wearing a black sweater with a long red collar to cover his mouth, also he had black pants that matched the shirt. "Sorry" he apologized. "No, no, it was my fault" I apologized. Then he walked off without saying anything else and I toke my seat.

After everybody was seated a person wearing a white robe came on stage. His eyes were black with yellow irises, his skin was slightly gray. He was wearing a pair of white with a green dot in the middle of them. His hair was mild shade of gray that went down to behind his shoulders. "Hello humans" he started, he had a loud booming voice 'the voice of a leader' I thought. "I'm sure you all know why we are gathered here today, we are gathered to stop Nebrosono" he continued. "However, we cannot do this alone, we need the support of you humans, can we get it?" he asked. Most of the crowd nodded and agreed. "Good, we shall ask of your help when and if we need it" he concluded and walked off stage.

We got up from our seats and turned to leave but Logan stopped us "You can't leave yet" he whispered. We waited till everybody left then Logan led us to a back room. "This is them, right?" Logan asked a little boy reading a history book. He had light green hair like grass combed back into one curved spike; he was wearing a light blue shirt with gray pants, and his eyes were a pale baby blue that didn't even bother to look away from the book. He was sitting on a box amongst all the others in the room. "Yup, that's them" he said while turning a page. "Hey Jikoku" Aqua said plainly.

"Jikoku, is it time?" Logan asked. "Yeah, pack up the tent, we need an actual meeting, plus we need to explain a few things to them" he said closing his book and motioning to us. 'What have I gotten us into' I thought.

**A/N: I couldn't figure out much to do with this chapter, expect the next chapter to be better.**

**Logan: See ya dudes!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Just so you know, chapters come out quicker when someone reviews this story. Also, I created a poll. On another note, no Valentine's Day chapter this year. Lastly, I forgot to mention this so, "No people were harmed in the bombing of Saffron City".**

** (New line break)**

Chapter 19: Base

"Whose turn is it to pack up the tent?" Logan asked Jikoku, he shrugged. We had gathered the members of Lightonos that had come to the tent and were in the process of bringing it down. "How many members are in Lightonos anyways?" I asked. "We haven't bothered to count" answered Logan. "15" corrected the white haired man from the speech.

"Lord Omanos" Jikoku and Logan said together and bowed to him. "At ease, there's no need for that when we're on the same side" he stated as Logan and Jikoku stood. He looked over at us "Ah, we have guests, nice to meet you" he said extending his right hand to me. "You too" I said as I shook his hand, his hand seemed extremely cold to me.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way…" he said, raising his left hand. He then slashed the air in front of him creating a portal "…we should head back to base" he finished. We followed him through and arrived in a huge white room, it had 4 poles reaching to the ceiling; it also had a large two door opening to let in visitors, as well as seats for them to sit in. The last feature it had was a large podium (I think that's what it's called) like in court, the podium had an emblem on the front, and the emblem consisted on a light green pentagon with a silver italicized 'L' on top of it. The podium had three seats in it.

"Where are we?" Connor asked. "Lightonos' base" Logan answered. Omanos went over to a wall and pulled out a whistle, he blew into it and it let out a high pitched noise. In a matter of seconds the seats in the room were filled with people and they quickly filled the seats near the podium. After they were seated Omanos, Logan, and the person from the TV, Umanos, took the three seats in the podium, Omanos in the middle, Umanos on the left, and Logan on the right.

"We are gathered to discuss the problem of Nebrosono" Omanos announced. "Please sit" I heard a voice from behind me; I looked and saw a seat like the ones the members were sitting in. I sat and the rest of my group followed suit. "Jikoku has told me these humans are the ones that are going to save us" Omanos continued "However, Jikoku was unable to see what they do to save us, so what are you going to do?" he asked. "I guess we'll use our Pokémon to fight them" I said for us. "Ha!" said one of the members; he had light blue hair with two spikes near the back, like ears. He was wearing a tuxedo that was the same color as his hair. The tux was open to show a white shirt, the shirt had a red triangle in the middle. His eyes were a deep red that were staring right at me, "You actually think regular Pokémon, easily found in the wild, can take down Legendary Pokémon!" he continued. "Nino, settle down" Logan said forcefully. "Easily found in the wild" I said darkly, I saw a couple of people shiver "We've trained our Pokémon to the best of their abilities!" I yelled. "Then let's see how well they can do against a Legendary" he said walking towards me. "Gentlemen, I ask of you to take it to the arena" Omanos said forcefully. "Understood" Nino said bowing "We will battle in 15 minutes" he added and ran, creating a sonic boom. I'd have to think about whom I would battle him with.

**15 minutes later**

In the end I decided to go with Sparky, anyways, I was standing on one side of the battlefield, and Nino stood on the other, everybody else was on the sidelines. "You ready?" he asked me nicely, I remembered that even though we had different ideals we were still on the same side. I didn't want to fight him, and then I remembered what he said about our Pokémon, "Yeah, I'm ready" I answered. I released Sparky and Nino stepped onto the battlefield, he pressed the triangle on his shirt and he started glowing. When it subsided he had changed and shown his true form, he was a Latios. 'That explains the sonic-boom' I thought, "Sparky, Volt Tackle" I ordered, he ran towards Nino, but Nino easily dodge it and shot out a purple beam from his mouth. The beam connected with Sparky's side and knocked him to the ground. "A real Volt Tackle, unlike when I last saw you" Nino said to me and Sparky telepathically. "I knew I saw a Latios in my window!"I exclaimed. "Yes, I was hoping you would send that Tyranitar to battle me" he continued. "Sorry and Shadow Ball!"I said. Nino had obviously forgotten about Sparky and was struck in the back by the dark energy ball. He recovered from the attack quickly and shot an Ice Beam at Sparky, he froze on contact, and Nino took this chance to fire off another purple beam, I realized it as Latios's signature move, Luster Purge. Sparky was sent sprawling across the floor "Sparky are you okay?" I yelled. He got up again, but he was wobbling "Stop the battle, unless you want him to get REALLY hurt" Nino commanded telepathically. "Sparky return" I said sadly "good job buddy".

"Now you see regular Pokémon, even trained, cannot beat a Legendary" he explained. "Yeah, you're right" I agreed. "Then what do we do?" Savannah asked, as she and the rest of my group walked over. "I really don't know" I said sadly. "I do" said Hector "But it'll cost your humanity, kind of". "What do you have in mind?"Omanos asked. "They could go on the Path of Soul" Hector explained, and then the room filled with wide eyes and gasps. "Yes, that could work" Omanos agreed "But they would have to agree" he said gesturing to us. "What's this 'Path of Soul'?" Connor asked. "It's a portal that will take you to a place that has the same wavelength as your Aura" Logan started "There you will meet the holder of that dimension, if you can get them to give you their power, then you have a chance to take on Nebrosono" Logan finished. "Also, you are not allowed to bring your own Pokémon to the dimension" Nino added. "Understandable" David replied. "Where is this portal?" I asked. "I know where it is, I'll take you" Omanos replied. "There is one side effect of gaining the power" Nino said before we left "If you gain it, you'll be half Pokémon, half human for the rest of your life" he finished gravely.

I looked toward my group and we thought about it, then we finally nodded "It might be cool to have powers" Erin added. "We'll do it" I answered turning back to Omanos. "Excellent, we shall leave in 10 minutes, use this time to prepare yourself" Omanos explained "Logan show them their rooms". "Yes sir" Logan said and walked to the door, we followed suit.

**10 minutes later**

I walked out of my room and towards the meeting place; I used my time to study the paths and places of the base. I had also decided to change my wardrobe; I was now wearing a light blue shirt with long black sleeves, and Brown pants, oh, and I forgot to mention I have neck length black hair. Another thing is; my eyes are Hazel Brown. I waited for the others and Omanos, I was really surprised that I arrived first, Eventually Omanos arrived "ah, hello Zachary" Omanos said politely "I was reading up on this Path of Soul, and I must've fallen asleep". "It's no problem" I replied. We waited for the others as they showed up one by one, like me they had decided to change clothes. David was wearing a black denim jacket with a black shirt underneath; he was wearing dark grey pants too, also he had black almost boot-like shoes. His hair was like mine, but much cleaner and combed. Connor was wearing a long white jersey that had 'SAFFRON GIANTS' on it; he had wearing camouflage green shorts that went down to about his knees and sneakers, his hair was shoulder length and blond, finally, his eyes were a light grey color. Savannah was wearing the same thing she was when we meet again, a pink sweater, jeans, and brown boots; her hair went down to behind her shoulders (upper back), her eyes were light shade of brown like mine, but slightly darker. Erin was wearing a middle shade green jacket that was zipped up to prevent us from seeing the shirt. She, like Savannah she was wearing jeans, and brown boots also like Savannah's however they were regular boots not cowboy. Her hair was slightly shorter than Savannah's but not much. Her eyes were a sky blue color **(I think)**. With the members gathered Omanos opened the huge portal and we stepped through…

****

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, although if it makes up for it, the next couple of chapters will focus on each individual Character's point of view.**

**Nino: Goodbye, and sorry for being so mean **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: First off, sorry the line break didn't work last chapter, I'll keep working till I get it right.**

**Pure Gamer: Thanks, your reviews help me the most**

**0o0 (Let's see if this one works)**

Chapter 20: Path of Soul: Zach

I opened my eyes and looked around, a gray treeless plane behind me, a huge cave in front. 'Where is everybody?' was the only thought in mind, the only explanation I could come up with was we went to different dimensions because we have different auras. With that problem out of the way and onto the next, which way do I go? I took one last glance in all directions _"Cave" _a voice in my head echoed. "Who's there" I asked, freaked out by it. No answer… deciding the voice was unreliable, I headed left _"Fool"_ the voice said as I ran. I ran, and ran, yet I found no end. All I found was more and more gray terrain. Eventually I stopped to breathe, I looked around…and I was still standing next to the cave, I hadn't moved a bit. _"…Now are you willing to listen?"_ it asked. "Why can't I move!" I asked._ "Now are you willing to listen?"_ it repeated.

"I don't have a choice, so sure" I said walking into the cave. I walked into the cave without hesitation and found it extremely dark, too dark for me to see. "I can't see" I said to the voice. _"Sight is not needed when you have a guide" _it said_. _"Then where do I go?"I asked, deciding not to question the voice in my head. _"Do you still trust me?" _it asked. "I have no reason not to" I answered.

"_Then follow the light, the light of trust!" _it exclaimed and the cave filled with blue light emitting from crystal lined along the wall. I followed the crystals through the cave, when the cave split I questioned if I should continue following it or go on my own _"What's the matter? Are you doubting me?" _it questioned. _"I warn you, if you stray from this path, nothing but chaos and disaster will follow you"_ it threatened. "Okay, fine" I said following the crystals.

Eventually I came to an opening in the cave; there were more stones in this room than the halls to show off the main feature, a 32 ft. seemingly intangible Luxray _"Sorry, this form is too menacing isn't it?"_He asked telepathically. He then shrunk down to the regular size of a Luxray and solidified, he now looked like a shiny Luxray instead, _"There that's better" _it said. "Are you the guardian of this place?" I asked him. _"Yes, I am, you needn't tell me why you are here, I've seen thy memories"_ he explained. "Then you know why I need your power" I pointed out. _"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll hand it over easily" _He said. "Then what do I need to do to prove myself?"I asked.

"_First off, tell me why you want it, why you REALLY want my power" _he said walking towards me. "I want to protect, to protect Kanto and everybody in it, especially my friends!" I exclaimed. _"Good, keep going! Why do you want to protect?"_He encouraged. "I don't want anything to change, I want all of us to always be together!" I finished. _"Ok, you passed the second test, follow me"_ he said turning around. "Second test, what was the first?" I asked. _"The first test, the Test of Trust, was completed when you followed my crystals and never strayed, the second test, the Test of Truth, was completed now when you told me your reason" _he explained. "I see" I said and nodded.

The Luxray slammed his front paws on the ground and opened. "By the way, do you have a name?" I asked him. _"I'll answer that if you do me a favor"_ he negotiated. "Name it" I agreed. _"From now on, refer to me as Master" _he said. "As you wish, Master" I responded. _"My name is __Ikazuchi"_ he announced. I noticed we were walking down a hallway long from the room we were just at. "Where are we going, Master?" I asked. _"The room where I will give you my power"_ he answered as we entered the room. It was mostly empty except for two disc-like stands. _"Stand on the left one"_ he informed. I followed and watched as he stood on the one opposite me.

"_Now then, lean down and say my name"_ he explained. I got down on one knee, placed my hands on the circle and said "Ikazucchini!" I exclaimed. It was followed by Ikazuchi coming over and bonking me on the head _"Who's a zucchini!"_ he said repeatedly pounding me on the head. "I…I'm sorry M…Master" I choked out. _"Let's try this again"_ he said walking back to his pedestal. I got back in the position I was in before and uttered the name "Ikazuchi!" the moment I said it I was gathered in a glow, a heavy glow. 'Really heavy' I said as I struggled to keep standing. _"Don't fall! You'll be engulfed! And if that happened you'll become a full Pokémon!" _ He warned. I was able to hear his words and continued to try to keep myself up. _"5 more seconds!"_ he encouraged as the weight became heavier. _"4"_he counted down as my left arm wavered._ "3" _the weight came close to its breaking point. _"2" _the weight became unbearable. _"1"_ the weight came to its highest point. Just as I was about to collapse, the weight suddenly stopped.

"_Good job, you survived more than I can say about my last student" _Ikazuchi said remembering the event. Meanwhile, I couldn't move, any movement proved to be a fatal mistake "M…ast…er" I said slipping out of consciousness.

**Ikazuchi POV**

"Fool did everything he could" I muttered picking up the lifeless body. I dragged him back towards my room, when we arrived I sensed a hideous aura "This, this is the man who shall defeat me" a voice laughed. "Say what you will, he did better than you ever could" I countered. The body cloaked in red stepped towards my student and pressed a hand to his forehead, I allowed him because I felt no heinous intentions. When the figure finished it stepped back with a look of disgust on his face. "His life, his memories, his bonds, I despise everything about him!" he exclaimed and walked off. "Say what you will Zeon, this is definitely the man I can put my trust in" I said looking at the student.

**Zach POV**

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. _"You passed out from the pressure of the transfer" _Ikazuchi explained. I looked at my hands and feet "So, it worked?" I questioned. _"Yes, to activate your powers press the seal on your shirt"_ he explained _"There are three stages to your powers like there are three stages to a Luxray's evolution"_. I looked down at my shirt there was a four edged star like on the end of a Shinx's tail, I pressed it and said to myself "Shinx". I started glowing again, except this time it wasn't heavy. Eventually it subsided and I could see again, "Did it work?" I asked. "See for yourself" Ikazuchi spoke, pointing to a mirror on the wall. "I can understand what you're saying!" I exclaimed. "Another way to prove it worked" Ikazuchi noted.

I walked over to the mirror; for the most part I looked the same except my ears had become large and blue, I had Shinx's ears. Also, my nose had become red and more round. Finally, I turned around and swathe extra appendage, I had grown a tail! It also looked like a Shinx's. "Your ears and nose are extra sensitive, meaning they can smell things humans usually couldn't" Ikazuchi explained. "So what's the tail for!"I asked. "Um, the form wouldn't look cool without it?" Ikazuchi made up. "Fine, whatever" I said going with it. "Your eyes are also special, in Shinx form you have better eyesight, in Luxio form you can see through one wall, and in Luxray form you can see through entire buildings, if needed" Ikazuchi finished. "I understand, Master" I said bowing. "Good, I think that's enough for now, say my name in your head if you have any questions" Ikazuchi said, pounding the floor again "This is the exit" he said gesturing to it.

"Um, how do I get out of this dimension?" I asked. "…I forgot to tell you, never tell my name to anyone" Ikazuchi said avoiding my question. "Understood Master" I agreed. "Good, to escape, go back to your entrance point and say the color of your aura, your color is…" Ikazuchi started before whispering the rest in my right ear. I nodded and followed the path he created; eventually I arrived back at the spot where I arrived at. I kneeled down and pressed my hands to the ground and said one word:

"Blue"

Then I was enveloped in a light blue light and teleported out.

**0o0**

**A/N: ya see? This chapter came out much quicker because Pure Gamer reviewed. Oh, fun fact, Raikou is Japanese for Lightning. And in case you're wondering most of the name's of the legendaries are Japanese for something, if you write a review telling what you want to know I'll answer it! I'll answer this one now, Ikazuchi is Japanese for Thunder. **

**Ikazuchi: That is all, I'll see you later future possible student. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry that this took awhile but I once again got caught up in a game (Pokepark 2: Wonders Beyond). Anyways, this chapter will be focusing on Connor's trip in the Path of Soul. Oh! I almost forgot! Pokémon Black 2 and Pokémon White 2 have been revealed, for more info o to , the best place to get Pokemon info  
><strong>

**Pure Gamer: Thanks for the review, and you're free to use it as much as you like, it's not just mine. **

**0o0**

Chapter 21: Path of Soul: Connor

"Ugh, where am I?" I asked. I had woken up in what seemed like a normal neighborhood, regular houses placed a fair distance away from each other, a white picket fence guarding each home, and a few Pidgey flying around. It would've been nice, except for the fact that all the doors and windows were open and no one was in them.

"That's weird" I continued to say, getting up. I decided to explore the area for clues. _"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!"_ a voice in my head screeched. "Ow! Who are you!" I asked it. _"I'LL TELL YA IF YA FIND ME!_" it challenged. "Challenge accepted!" I said getting ready to run. _"I'LL GIVE YOU A HINT, I'M NOT IN THAT NORMAL, BORING PLACE!"_ it said. I ran past the houses and into the forest behind them. 'This'll be easy' I thought to myself, jumping a fallen log. _"THIS ISN'T THE HARD PART"_ the voice warned. Eventually I made it to the end of the forest, and I suddenly blacked out for what seemed like seconds.

When I awoke I was back where I started, in front of a house. There were some noticeable differences though, the streets were cracked and in some spots spiked. The houses were gray and lifeless; the once white fences were now barbed wire. The Pidgey that once flew seemed long gone, and the sun had set, but there was still light coming from behind me. I walked toward it, the forest was on fire, yet it didn't seem to spread. _"THIS HARD ENOUGH FOR YA!"_It challenged _"IF YA GET THROUGH THIS, THEN WE MEET"_ I didn't answer and started running into the burning palace.

I quickly found that most branches had knives varying in size like leaves. I was careful to avoid them, and then I reached a river that went down the middle of the path. The trick? The river was made of lava. _"LET'S SEE YA GET PAST THAT!"_ The voice challenged. I jumped from one side of it to the other and back, slowly and surely getting across._ "CLOSE ENOUGH" _it said. I kept walking on the right side of the river because it got too wide to jump. Then I jumped a small cliff and found an entrance to a cave.

"I take it you're in there?" I asked. _"Yeah, I'm in here, let's meet"_ it said, and finally stopped yelling. I walked in, it was dark and damp. "It's wet in here!" I complained. _"Sorry, I don't usually come to the entrance, so I didn't know how dirty it was"_ it apologized. "It's okay, so, where do I go now?" I asked. _"…Do you trust me?" _it asked slowly. "Of course, you've made this trip fun!" I explained. "I'm glad; now that we know we trust in each other" it started "follow the light, the Light of Power!" he finished as some torches on the wall lit.

I followed the path as the flames on the torches got stronger the closer to the middle I got, or I think it's the middle. Anyways, I eventually stumbled into a large room with jagged pillars, on the center pillar stood a 12 foot translucent Blaziken. _"Ah, you've arrived"_ it said as it shrunk back to the regular 6'3". Its feathers were lava red, meaning it's shiny. His voice was deep, so it was probably a male. "So you're the voice in my head?" I asked. _"That's correct"_ it continued saying in telepathy. "Cool! Blaziken are my favorite Pokémon!" I exclaimed. _"T…That's nice?"_ it mentally stuttered. "I would catch ya, but that would be wrong" I said depressively. _"Well, you'll get my power, that's the same thing, right?"_ it persuaded. "True" I agreed. _"Good, onto the test"_ he said, readying his foot. "Test! I didn't have time to study!" Connor joked. _"Wrong test that would be a test in Wisdom, that's not my job"_ he explained. "Oh, so what test do I do?" I asked. _"A test of strength, the test is split in two parts, arms and legs"_ he explained.

"_We'll do legs first"_ he said jumping to the pillar in the back of the room. He then stomped his foot, making the pillars stand at different lengths. _"You must jump on the pillars and reach me"_ he explained as several small steps appeared leading to the smallest pillar. I jumped from one pillar to the next, some jumps seeming harder than the others. I finally reached the spirit, by that time I was out of breath.

"_Nice Job, now…"_ he started and stomped again. This time, the floor leveled out and a boulder popped out of the ground. _"Try to pick up that boulder, or roll it, as far as you can"_ he explained. "Roll it?" I started picking up the boulder and putting it on his back "That would be the easy way out!" I carried it about 6 feet then dropped it. _"Impressive" _Blaziken stated and smashed the block with his fist. _"Although, the main part was to see if you would roll it or not and to see if you would carry through with it"_ he explained. "I see" I agreed.

"_All right let's go to the ceremony room" _he said breaking a wall that led to another room. The next room was similar to the last except it only had two pillars and they were multi colored. Blaziken jumped onto the right pillar and I climbed onto the left. _"My name is_ _Funkazan, kneel down and say it" _he explained. I kneeled down and uttered "Funkazan". Suddenly, my body started warming up _"Careful, your body will gain much heat during this process, do not lose though, if you drop from the heat you'll turn into a full Torchic permanently"_ he explained. "O…Okay" I struggled. _"5 seconds" _he said as the heat becameas hot as your hand being on fire. _"4"_ the heat was like being on fire. _"3"_ the fire became as hot as lava. _"2"_ the heat was like a volcano. _"1"_ the heat was unbearable. I started letting my pants come out in loud hoarse coughing.

Funkazan jumped over a patted my back till I stopped. _"Ya did well"_ he comforted. "Thanks" I said quietly. "Now that you have my power, I'll explain how to use it" he said. "Let me guess, I can understand pokespeech?" I said. "Obviously, as well as enhanced speed and strength and the ability to light your limbs into flames" he explained. "Anything else?" I asked, examining myself. "Nothing we can't go over when the time comes" he said and led me back to the entrance of the cave. "Now just kneel and say the color of your aura it's…" he started before whispering the last word into my ear. I nodded and said it:

"Red"

**XXXXX**

**A/N: and that is all she wrote, I don't know who she is or what she wrote but it seemed like the thing to say. Fun Fact 1: Funkazan is Japanese for Volcano. Fun Fact 2: the scenery in this chapter (before the change and minus the cave) is what Connor and mine's neighborhood looks like.**

**Funkazan: SEE YA NEXT TIME!**

**Ikazuchi: try to be quieter Funky, some spirits meditate**

**Funkazan: I MEDITATE! ...sorry, I'll be quieter**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: (insert random excuse) (insert random talking)…and that's where the idea for PB&J sandwiches came from… (Continues for 5 hours) …and that's why humans…zzzzzz…ah, man, it's still day time. On a different note, I'm sorry, its spring break and this is the only chapter I got done, although I did work on some future chapters. Lastly…nah that's it for now.**

**XXXXX**

Chapter 22: Path of Soul: David

"Ah, my head" I said rubbing said appendage. After my sudden headache subsided, I took a look around, it was night, and I was apparently in a forest. I looked towards the sky, full moon but no stars. "*sigh* now what?" I asked while staring at the moon. _"Depends, what do you feel like doing?"_A voice in my head echoed in a bored tone. "I feel like getting out of here, preferably with your powers" I answered, deducing the voice was the thing I was looking for. _"*sigh*another one of those, huh?" _ It said, keeping his tone.

"What does that mean?" I asked, getting up and walking around. _"All you want is my power nothing else" _he stated. "Originally yes, that's all but now I'm fascinated by the sights and other things" I said gesturing to objects around me. _"…yeah, right, okay, whatever"_ he said, and a tree, slightly taller and wider than the others, started glowing. _"I'm in there" _he explained. "Okay then, I'm coming" I said running towards it. I approached the tree in seconds and started climbing. _"Uh, no, I'm IN the tree"_ he explained. I slid back down and found an opening in the tree, finding it to be hollow _"Drop through, there's a soft bottom" _I did as it said and slid into the log.

I fell for what seemed like seconds, everything was black and tight around me. Suddenly, everything opened and got bright, as I hit the rock hard floor. "Ow! You said it was soft!" I complained. _"Oh, uh, never mind"_ I grumbled and got on my feet. "Now what?" I asked. _"Door in front of you"_ it answered. I was wary but I still opened it. It was bright, too bright, WAY too bright; I closed the door "It's too bright in there!" I complained. _"Light is good, but too much is a bad thing, sometimes darkness is also good"_ it explained _"Bathe in the darkness of truth"_.

I felt the light behind the door dim, I opened it again, the light was almost completely out, but it was still bright enough to know where I was going. I followed the path to another door; I opened this one and found a huge room as dimly light as the hall, except there was a hole in the ceiling revealing a Last Quarter moon. On a rock in the room sat an Umbreon, sitting there plain as day, his eyes were halfway closed in boredom. _"You're uglier than I thought you would be"_ it said mentally. "Yeah, yeah let's get this over with" I said. _"Fine, fine" _he said. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he performed a Dark Pulse on me, then everything went black.

I awoke after what seemed like hours, the first thing I saw was the moon, it had changed to a Waning Cresselia. The next thing I saw was the Umbreon, it was still sitting on its rock staring at me with its half closed eyes. "What was that for?" I asked, groaning. _"Sneak attacks, specialty of Dark types" _he explained. "True, but that isn't a reason to attack me!" I exclaimed, sitting up. _"If you want my power you'll need to learn how to be sneaky and when a sneak attack is coming!" _he explained. "Ugh, you're right" I said rubbing my head. _"Good, now that we're on the same page, it's time for your lesson"_ he said and we was suddenly lifted back up onto the forest floor.

"_You're first and only _(cause I'm too lazy to make more)_ test is to avoid 3 of my sneak attacks and launch one for yourself" _he explained, and vanished. _"I'd run if I were you"_ he whispered. I started running, not really paying attention where I was going, but I noticed the trees started growing in quantity. I stopped "Oh no" I said. _"Big mistake" _he whispered. I felt another Dark pulse hit me in the hip, it wasn't as strong as the last but it was strong enough to knock me over. I got up as quick as I could and started running right. I ran fast but suddenly I realized something and stopped. I stood completely still, I realized: why run? It wouldn't matter where I went the outcome would be the same if I kept running. I was waiting, and suddenly I heard it, the sound of a leaf cracking under foot, I knew where he was now I just had to wait for the attack, I heard the sound of charging and a sudden pop, the attack was released. I quickstepped to the left and saw the attack soar past me _"That's 1"_.

I grabbed a stick off the ground and waited for the next attack, I heard him move to a different spot but I couldn't tell where. I stood for what seemed like hours and I heard a very quiet 'pop' from my left and I slid towards it watching the attack fly over my head, I threw my stick in the direction the attack came from. Instead of hearing it impact on a body, I heard it land on the ground. _"2, and nice try but I said SNEAK attack" _he explained.

I nodded interpreting his words, I had to be sneakier. I heard the rustling of leaves and I readied to dodge. I heard a loud 'POP' …from two different locations. Fearing the worst, I immediately ducked to the ground and saw two Dark pulses pass over where my head would've been; they came from two opposite directions. 'That was 4!' I was going to say but thought of something else, I got up as fast as I could trying to look as frantic and panicked as possible, I climbed up the nearest tree and to a branch covered by leaves. I grabbed as many leaves as I could and another stick. I heard the sound of charging from beneath the branch and I gathered the leaves into a pile, I then threw it to the ground, to imitate me falling. I watched as the guardian leaped over to it and blast it, I took this opportunity and threw the stick dangerously close to the Umbreon.

"That'll teach you to underestimate a stick" I said leaping out of the tree. The Umbreon sighed _"Fine, I'll give you that, after all I'm not in my top form" _he explained. Suddenly the moon became a New Moon _"But now I am, remember that, my powers are strong during the night or dark places and strongest during new moons"_ he explained. I nodded in understanding, _"Good, let's begin"_ he said sending a wave across the floor and painting appeared on the ground. _"Stand there, and place your hands on the ground and say my name and whatever you do, DO NOT give out"_ he warned _"My name is __Getsuei__"_. I nodded and placed my hands on the ground "Getsuei", suddenly my vision started to blacken _"Don't be afraid and keep conscious for at least 5 more seconds"_ he informed. I slightly nodded as my vision got darker. _"4"_ I started to lose being able to see the trees._ "3"_ I could barely see._ "2"_ I could barely make out the ground._ "1"_ By then I couldn't see at all. Suddenly my vision cleared, and I could see even clearer than before. "There done" he said, I wasn't shocked at all that I could understand him now. "Yadda yadda, you now have my powers maybe more, you'll figure it out…I know you will, you're very clever" he stated. "Say the color of your aura and you're out, feel free to drop by though" he said and whispered the color. I nodded and said it:

"Lavender"

**XXXXX**

**A/N: I FINALLY got this done, it took me like a month but I finally finished, I probably won't work on the next chapter for a couple of weeks, the BIG-END-OF-THE-YEAR-TEST (aka Armt +) is coming in 2 weeks, usually I'm not worried but ya know, they added a + to the end, A PLUS! So, yeah, that frightens me a little. Do not fear, when it is all said and done chapters shall progress as normal…I mean as usual, there is no normal. Well that's all (I think).**

**Getsuei: I have to say goodbye? *sigh***

**Funkazan and Ikazuchi: DO IT!**

**Getsuei: Bye**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Ok, Who else agrees that Steven rightfully deserves to be the Champion of Hoenn and not Wallace… besides Wallace likes contests more than battling. Anyways, I finished doing what I was doing for the past month and I'm finally back. **

**Pure Gamer: Let's both do our best!**

**XXXXX**

Chapter 23: Path of Soul: Erin

"What the" I said speechlessly, I had woken up in a valley in front of three huge mountains, the one in front of me was the most menacing, It had a black cloud surrounding the top. The valley I was in was the only source of greenery in sight. I stood up, I had been sitting on the grass, and looked in the other directions, and I was almost completely surrounded by mountains. "Where to start" I wondered to myself. _"I suggest ignoring what's around you and go on ahead"_ a voice suggested. I contemplated his words and found they were easy to understand "ignore the other mountains and focus on the one ahead of me" I repeated. _"Good, you understand me" _he sighed in my head. "Yeah, it's like it's natural to me" I said starting to climb the mountain.

"_This'll be a lot easier then, I'll guide you to my cave"_ he added. I nodded as I kept climbing. "So, what's the name of this place?" I asked to pass the time. _"…It really doesn't have one, although I guess it's named after the central aura of this place, so this is the Emerald Dimension" _He responded to the best of his ability. "So, then this would be Mt. Emerald?" I asked. _"Yes, I guess it is"_ he answered. I had been walking for what seemed like 5 minutes but in actuality it was 15 (In actual actuality (the real world) it was only 7 seconds, but I didn't know that till later). "Not that I'm complaining, but how much longer?" I asked. _"Eh, not much" _he answered in a lax fashion. I sighed at his reaction; he wasn't very helpful right now. I guess I would have to trudge on for who knows how much longer. Again, this didn't bother me because I liked climbing mountains.

Hmm, this thought didn't strike me before, but I wondered if this world (dimension) was suited to my desires (tastes)? If it is, I wonder if the same was for the others. I also wondered if I should pay attention to where I was going, but figured I'd be fine. So I continued questioning myself…Great, I can't remember anymore. Oh well, I noticed the cave in the distance anyways. "Is that the one?" I asked. _"Yes, it is, I must say you made it here quicker than the others"_ he commented. "Yeah, well I just like climbing" I answered. I entered the cave and found the light around me slowly dissipate as I kept walking. Nonetheless, I kept going till I felt I should stop "Okay, its official I'm blind" I said jokingly. _"Nice try, but no. I, unfortunately, cannot light the way. I will, however, give you the power to see"_ he explained.

"Okay, I trust you" I said firmly. _"Then you will have it, The Sight of the Dragon!" _ He announced. I felt my head pound three times and I closed my eyes in pain, when it subsided and I opened my eyes, the room seemed dimly lit. I could see candle holsters on the cave walls, however they housed no candles.

I took time observing my surroundings, it was the standard cave if you ignore the holsters, I was sure that nothing had changed besides my now possibly temporary ability to see in the dark. Right as I was about to continue on the path I felt something brush up against my legs. I turned around and saw I had grown a tail; it looked identical to a Dratini's. "…explain" I said as calmly as possible. _"Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't notice so we could avoid this" _he started apologetically _"First off, you are now part Dratini, but nothing more, this is the first stage of your powers. In this stage, as I said before, you can see things humans usually couldn't such as night vision, next you have the ability to move two times faster than a regular human. That's pretty much it for the Dratini stage; you'll get the rest of your powers when we meet" _He explained. "Okay" I said, digesting the information and rubbing my new tail, I also had my regular ears with Dratini ears, they actually improved my hearing. After a while of getting used to my body, I followed the path until I came across a huge monument. _"Ugh, Open" _he said as the monument glowed and proceeded to disintegrate, revealing a hole. From behind the hole, I could see light.

I walked through and was blinded by the sun. After my eyes adjusted, I noticed how close the sun seemed. "Is…is this the summit?" I asked. The sun was obscured by the surrounding clouds, and therefore barely visible. I noticed a figure flying in a circle, almost as if it was circling the sun. Suddenly, the figure stopped circling and dived down to me. He landed 5 feet away from me and I could get a good look at him, he was a Dragonite. He was slightly bigger than a regular Dragonite, but it wasn't noticeable to someone who didn't know much about Dragon types (Pft, not me). "Hiya, Hiya!" he said happily "I'm the voice in your head! I guess I forgot to mention you can understand pokespeak now!" he said. "Makes sense" I said forgivingly. "Well, now what do we do?" I asked. "Well, usually I supposed to give you a test, but let's just skip it and get to the 'fun' part" he said uneventfully.

He tucked in his arms and seemed to start to charge a beam, when it was charged he flew into the sky and shot the ground he once stood on. The beam (Hyper Beam) collided with the mountain, causing a chain reaction in which the earth rose out, creating a cavern. The Dragonite floated back down, in front of the entrance to the cavern. "My name is Shakudo, just thought you should know" he said and proceeded into the cave.

I followed behind and we eventually came across a large room with a pattern on the ground, the pattern consisted of two circles, one big, one small, the circles were inside another circle, creating three rings on both sides. The circles were connected by one thin red line. I stood on the small circle and Shakudo stood on the one opposite me. "Sorry, but this may hurt, a lot, but it'll be worth it, trust me" he apologized. "Don't worry; if I'm strong enough to climb THIS" I started gesturing around me "I can take whatever comes with it" I finished enthusiastically. He sighed "If you say so, to start just say my name" he explained. I did as I was told "Rudolpho!" …wait, what just happened. Of course, I'm kidding to lighten the mood; I didn't actually say that, back to the story.

"Shakudo" I exclaimed. I felt…weird, it was like my body was slowly getting colder, and I my left hand felt stranger, I looked at it, blue scales had formed and they seemed to spread up my arm. "Just 5 seconds more" he warned. "4" the scales had traveled up my arm and shoulder, now going across my chest and down my waist. "3" the scales had traveled down my left leg and started moving across to my right side, on the bright side I hadn't grown any colder. "2" The scales had completely covered my lower half and started moving onto my right arm and neck. "1!" the scales seemed to cover up my right arm at a faster pace than my other ligaments and focused on my neck, it felt like it would suffocate me and suddenly it stopped. The scales disappeared, and for a second I wondered if they were there in the first place. "All done, as a consolation prize for getting your Dratini form before the others, I allowed you to skip the tests and threw in the Dragonite form" he explained, he didn't seem to have suffered anything at all.

"W-What's next?" I asked, stuttering because of the still ever-present chill, though it did seem to be dissipating. "Unfortunately, this is where we part, it's been fun, to leave just say the color of your aura" he explained, and sent me the color via telepathy, I nodded and said it:

"Emerald"

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Oh…My…What? I-it's nothing, nothing. Just uh, wait for the next chapter, sorry this took so long, I started reading Homestuck, an awesome series, and couldn't work on this. But, I'm finished with it now, and I'll get back to this. Till the next chapter:**

**Shakudo: Bye, Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Man, it feels great to be back! Anyways, since I can't figure out which Pokémon Savannah should have, this is an intermission, remember back in Chapter 19, before our heroes entered the Path of Soul? Well, how many of you noticed that Aqua wasn't in there? It was intentional so I could do this. Anyways, School is over so I'll work on this as much as I can (when I don't have a writer's cube (not block, cubes are cooler)). **

**Fruitless Fruit: thank you. You were right for being harsh, sometimes an author needs a firm hand to steer them in the right direction. You're unblocked.**

**Pure Gamer: Ok, Ok. Thank you and I've realized I should revise the first couple of chapters, wait…you know what, ok. I'll start with chapters 1-5. Frankly, I've never heard of Charles Dickenson, and I doubt I'll read any of his works in this time period. Maybe at a later date. **

**XXXXX**

Chapter 24: Intermission: Aqua's Day off

**Aqua POV (duh)**

Crud, I should've set an alarm. I can't believe I missed seeing daddy off. Oh well, I'll welcome him when he gets back. Hmm, what to do till then, right now I'm just sitting in bed. I think I'll start with asking Omanos when they come back. I hopped out of bed and out of the room. I walked down the hall to the Lightonos meeting room, Omanos would probably be there. I opened the giant doors and walked in, I found somebody, but not Omanos. Dark ocean blue hair, a long aqua overcoat, and a golden crown, oh Arceus. The familiar figure turned to face me; his light gold eyes looked at me with sorrow. "Aqua" he said, it was Kyro. "KYRO!" I said angrily, I charged at him, ready to attack. He put a hand in front of me, "Listen first, and then you can hit me as much as you like" he suggested. Even through my anger, I agreed.

"Thank you, I'd like to start with, I'm sorry" he said apologetically. "I'm sorry for many things I did to you, but to start, let's explain why I joined Nebrosono, which I quit, by the way" he started. "I joined, to protect you, I knew they would attack us if we didn't join them" he explained. "That seems like a stupid reason" I said angrily. "I know, I know and I thought about quitting long before, but then…" he trailed off. "What? What happened?" I asked. "That's when they implanted chips" he said gravely. "Chips so that if we did turn against them, and so I can't tell who the leader is" he explained. "But…here you are" I said confusingly. "Yes, well, after you ran away, they rejected me, they were going to kill me, but I did what you did and escaped into the sea" he explained. "The chip" I asked. "They were stupid enough to mess up and not give me a waterproof one" he said happily.

"So now you're here to help us?" I asked. "Yes, but I don't know much" he said sadly. "That's okay, I forgive you, for everything" I said forgivingly. Kyro stood in place, and shed a tear "thank you" he said quietly. "Say, do you have any idea where Omanos is?" I asked. "Oh, yes, he's down the hall, take a right" he explained. "Thank you, I must go" I said and bowed before running away. I followed the directions Kyro gave me and found myself presented with two wood doors.

I pushed them open and found a rectangular office, two bookcases on both walls, a big desk in the back with a spiny chair where Omanos sat, doing paperwork. There was also a jade green rug on the ground, and two wood chairs in front of the desk. The walls, like all the others, were white as was the ceiling which held a ceiling fan. "Ah, Aqua what is it?" Omanos asked, looking up from the papers "please have a seat". I did so, "I was wondering when daddy and mommy, and my uncles and aunt were coming home" I asked. He chuckled at my nicknames for them and said "they'll be back in a half an hour, now I must get this done, do you have any other questions? " he asked. "No, have fun with your papers!" I said leaving the office. "I'll try" he said flatly.

I closed the two wood doors and started walking the halls again. "Wonder what I should do now" I thought out loud. I found a clock on the wall; unfortunately I hate analog clocks and can't read them. I tried my best to read it "se-seven….9….4" I guessed squinting at it. "12:15" a voice said from behind me, it was a feminine voice. I turned around; it was Aurora **(Suicune)**. Aurora has long teal, wavy hair that goes down to her back. She also had a long violet skirt with a baby blue shirt. Her eyes were a pleasant, comforting green. She was a lot taller than me; she would probably be around 20 if she were a human. "Thanks Aurora" I thanked her. "No trouble, goodbye" she said walking off.

I sighed, I felt bad for her. I mean, how would you feel if your two brothers were fighting to kill each other? It must be tearing her up inside, but Aurora's too nice a person to let it show and have people worry about her. Anyways, 12:15 that means I still have…15 minutes left. I started thinking about what I should do but suddenly I was on the ground. Somebody had tackled me and now I was on the ground, I looked at my attacker and saw my best friend and sister from when I was young, Phione. "Hey Manaphy!" she greeted, she looked kinda like me, she had the same color hair as me, except her hair was in a bun that had a hole in the back to make a ponytail. She also wore a white t-shirt and camouflage pants. She and I had the same eye color, blue-green. "My name isn't Manaphy anymore, that's my species name now" I explained. "Ditto" she said happily. "What about a pink blob?" I asked.

"No, no I mean same here" she explained. "Really, what's your name?" I asked. "You first" she insisted. "I'm Aqua" I said proudly. "I'm Washia" she said just as proud. "That's a cool name" I complimented. "You too" she replied. "What have you been up to?" I asked. "Nothing much, though I have been ruling the ocean since both you and Kyro left" she explained. "Sorry about that" I said apologetically. "It's okay, it's just been a little tough, and luckily Kyro came back and brought me here" she explained. "That's good" I commented. "Yeah, so what have _you _been up to?" she asked. "Well, after escaping from Nebrosono, I've been hanging out with this very sweet person, and he's been taking care of me up till now" I explained. "Oh right! I remember both things, when Kyro attacked you for Nebrosono, and that boy, he does look nice" she commented. "Yeah, he went on the path of soul he'll be back in…" I started and looked at the clock, I froze "5 minutes" I said breathlessly. "Yeah, I know he went on the path of soul, I was at the meeting" she said "and we've gotta hurry and meet them, right?" she asked. I nodded frantically and we ran to the meeting point.

We arrived at the meeting point in about 4 minutes. We found Omanos there too, "Hi Omanos" we greeted. "Hello girls" he responded. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of Omanos, and 4 bodies poured out; my daddy, my mommy, my uncles, and my aunt. And… they were all unconscious. I squatted down and started poking daddy in the forehead "daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy" I repeated, continuously poking him. I knew he wasn't dead, he was still breathing. I guess we'd just have to wait for them to wake up. Or, Washia and Omanos would have to wait, I continued to poke daddy.

**To be continued in chapter 26…**

**XXXXX**

**A/N: Pokemon Conquest will be out next week, look for it in stores June 20****th****. In other news, did you notice how I put what Pokémon it was next the character's name? I'm gonna do that every time I introduce a new member to Lightonos or Nebrosono.**

**Pure Gamer: do you have any specific chapters I should do, or should I just do all of them up to 19?**

**Also, sorry I didn't post this earlier, I finished it a week ago but the internet was down. Also, my Anonymous Reviewer is on, so anybody can review, I want more people to review my story than Pure Gamer (not that I don't love your reviews) and I hope this will help, but if nobody new reviews, I'm fine with that too. Anyways, sign us out Washia.**

**Washia: Bye bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**WSZ: I apologize to my readers, as I'm sure they were wondering what happened to me. I simply hadn't had any inspiration for ZA, and so, it is put on a hiatus. I am sorry to anyone who was desperately awaiting a new chapter. However, I have been working on an idea in the months I was gone. I intend to make a Homestuck story, as was this one, it will be pretty basic 'a boy and his friends play a game of SBURB' and hopefully, this one will do better inspiration wise, and it may be a while after I post the first chapter, as I get the plot straight. Until then, see you. Also, i shall be doing a re-write of sorts for this story, so no worries.  
><strong>


End file.
